Solo una Rosa
by CuttingEdge19
Summary: Hola a todos vuelvo a aparecer por aqui. Esta historia habla sobre uan de mis parejas favoritas de Yu-Gi-Oh la cual casi no encuentro mucho para leer pero espero que la disfruten. Ah porfavor dejen un review para que pueda mejorar mi forma de escribir
1. Nuevos amigos

**Hola vuelvo a aparecer por aqui solo que esta vez con una nueva historia la cual ya esta publicada en otras dos paginas de internet bajo el nombre de Junoangel asi que no les extrañe verlas en otros sitios. Espero que la disfruten**

_CAPITULO 1 NUEVOS AMIGOS_

_Él era un mago muy conocido por su gran poder. Ella era una hermosa sacerdotisa, ambos conocidos en el reino. Fueron criados para serle leales al faraón y a su hijo. No se conocían. Sus caminos nunca se cruzaron. Ése fue el caso hasta hace algunos años._

_Todo comenzó cuando el uso de la magia de las sombras comenzó a invadir el reino, dicha magia se encontraba en manos de los ladrones. El faraón preocupado por la seguridad de su pueblo vio la forma de controlar esta magia con la ayuda de sus más fieles servidores. Al mando de este grupo iba estar el faraón hasta que su hijo lo pudiera sustituir, entre el grupo que ayudaría al príncipe en un futuro estaba el alto sacerdote Seto, los gemelos Shada y Karim (lo se no son gemelos, pero para esta historia haremos de cuenta que si), el hermano del faraón, el mago Mahad y la sacerdotisa Isis _

"¿Mahad?" se escucho la voz del faraón Aknamkanon a lo largo del pasillo. El sonido parecía repetirse a lo largo del gran pasillo de mármol.

El joven mago caminó hacia el faraón. El usaba un traje tan largo como su cabello marrón oscuro, su piel era bronceada con los ojos grises (creo que son de ese color si me equivoco díganme para corregirlo) mirando hacia el suelo, porque era una falta de respeto mirar al faraón a la cara a menos que pertenecieras a la sagrada corte.

El faraón se coloco en frente de Mahad, a su lado estaba su hijo, el príncipe Atem. Ambos vestidos con las ropas más finas y sobre de ellos su joyería de oro demostrando así su abundancia.

Delante de ellos había una tabla de mármol larga. En ella estaban seis artículos de oro que contenían obviamente energías asombrosas. Había un cetro de oro que parecía una daga, una sortija del oro, un ojo del oro, una llave del oro, una balanza de oro, y un collar de oro. El artículo más importante era un rompecabezas de oro que colgó alrededor del cuello del príncipe. Cada uno de los artículos tenía un ojo egipcio y marcas de un idioma extranjero en ellos.

"¿Mahad, tengo una pregunta para usted?" El faraón pidió sin quitar sus ojos de encima.

"Sí, mi faraón." Él le contestó con una inclinación. Un brazo estaba a su lado mientras que el otro estaba por detrás de su cintura.

"Bueno…"

El faraón cogió la cuerda que tenia la sortija y la puso alrededor del cuello de Mahad.

"Éste es la sortija milenaria. Con su poder usted podrá controlar la magia de las sombras. Utilízala para proteger mi hijo y al reino."

"Así se hará." El hombre contestó tranquilamente, con una mirada de determinación en su cara.

"Bueno, tome por favor su lugar al lado de mi hijo, mago Mahad."

Él se acercó hacia donde estaba el príncipe recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa por parte de este.

"¿Isis?" El faraón dijo en voz alta después.

La única mujer del grupo caminó al frente. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, con su pelo negro y sus ojos azules misteriosos. Ella usó un traje flojo, pero que dejaba ver su cuerpo. Se acerco al faraón con una tolerancia asombrosa al caminar. Cuando llegó hasta el faraón, ella bajo su cabeza.

El faraón cogió el collar de oro y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello.

"Éste es el collar milenario. Su poder le ayudará a controlar la magia de las sombras y la capacidad de ver el futuro. Utilízalo para proteger el reino, y a mi hijo. "

Ella dio una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a colocarse al lado del príncipe y del mago. Mahad la miraba y sonrió.

"Hola…" Él susurró.

Ella lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Hola…" Ella susurró de nuevo.

Los dos miraban de nuevo al faraón mientras que él dio a Shada la llave milenaria. A su hermano gemelo Karimu recibió la balanza milenaria. Los dos hicieron una reverencia al faraón y se colocaron en sus lugares. Entonces intercambiaron saludos con Mahad e Isis. Después de esto ellos volvieron a poner atención al faraón.

En ese momento el faraón le entrego sacerdote Seto el cetro milenario.

"Bien ahora sabemos quién va estar de niñera en los vestíbulos." Karimu murmuró .

Mahaado intento no reír, e Isis sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. El príncipe, desafortunadamente, no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reírse. Lo disfrutaba tanto que los demás ya no pudieron contenerse y pronto se unieron a las risas del príncipe.

"Hay algo que sea divertido que quisiera compartir con el resto de nosotros Mahad?" Seto pidió con desprecio.

Mahad se disculpo, para explicar que nada era divertido.

Seto se acercó a él y coloco su cara cerca del mago.

"No me importa si usted es mago, usted no se meta conmigo. No me provoque Mahad."

Él dio vuelta en sus talones y se fue. Su capote azul ondeo detrás de él mientras que él regreso de nuevo con el faraón.

"Mmm, ¿parece asno (no se ofendan los fans de Seto, solo será por unos 4 capítulos) el sacerdote Seto?" dijo el príncipe curiosamente, algo enfadado.

"Príncipe!" dijeron todos asombrados.

"Hey me cae bien este príncipe!" comentó Karim con una mueca.

"Oh por favor, no lo anime." Isis dijo con un suspiro.

Los otros rieron en alta voz haciendo que el faraón y a su hermano voltearan a verlo.

"Divirtiéndose por lo que veo." El faraón dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos caminaron hacia ellos y el faraón presentó a su hermano. Un hombre viejo llamado Akunadin y él era el dueño del ojo milenario.

"Ustedes son los nuevos guardianes. Y son un equipo así que trabajen juntos y en al final, todo se resolverá." El faraón dijo con una voz ruidosa.

Los otros dieron una reverencia al final e hicieron su salida del salón.


	2. Una musica distinta

CAPITULO 2 Una música distinta

Al siguiente día Mahad no encontraba nada que hacer. Así que decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores. Pues si iba a vivir en el palacio, lo mejor sería conocer los alrededores.

El palacio fue construido encima de una colina. Las puertas principales del palacio se encontraban conectadas entre la familia real y los ciudadanos del reino. El palacio en sí mismo fue construido con mármol blanco y la madera de roble fina. Tenían con muchos vestíbulos y centenares de cuartos. A la vez tenían dos jardines que fueron llenados al borde de flores, y dos fuentes de agua. Un jardín era utilizado para todos los habitantes del palacio, el otro era privado para el faraón y su esposa. Mahad caminó lentamente, admirando la estructura cuando una pregunta cruzó por su mente.

-Me pregunto cuánta gente trabajo para construir este lugar.- Él se preguntaba en voz alta.

-Es mejor no saber.- Una voz dijo detrás de él.

Mahad dio vuelta alrededor y se encontró cara a cara con Karim. El más joven de los gemelos tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola.- Él dijo.

-Hola.- Mahad respondió. Intentando saber cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-¿Dando un paseo por el palacio?

-¿Soy tan obvio?

-¿Quiere que le dé un paseo? Puede ser que le pueda mostrar algunas de las cosas más interesantes que este lugar puede ofrecer.- Karim explico con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

-Oh, está bien. Recuerdo la primera vez que di un paseo por el palacio antes de que naciera el perdí y camine accidentalmente adentro de los aposentos del faraón y su esposa… bien mientras que hacían al príncipe.-Karim se ruborizó notablemente al recordar este pequeño incidente.

Mahad lo miraba curioso y después comenzó a reír, y continuo riendo incluso después que Karim le mando una mirada asesina.

-¡No es divertido!-

-¡Jajaja, claro que sí! ¿Qué dijo el faraón cuando lo vio?

-Él no me vio. Salí corriendo cuando los vi.

-Sí…- Mahad dijo-Ahh que mal me encantaría haber visto su cara cuando vio al faraón en dicha situación. -

Él entonces volvió a romper en risa otra vez, con lo cual Karim se dejo llevar y se unió a la risa. Después de calmarse se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo.

-¿Qué es lo más asombroso que este lugar puede ofrecer?- Pregunto Mahad.

Karim lo cogió y lo llevó a la cocina. Una vez allí, Karim abrió las puertas y caminó adentro. Mahad lo siguió y dentro pudo ver decenas de criados.

-Éste es el cuarto más importante del palacio entero.- Karim explicó con una sonrisa boba. Era obvio este lugar era un paraíso para Karim.

-¡Por supuesto!-El mago aprobó con una sonrisa boba.

Los olores que desprendía la cocina, daban a notar el gran almuerzo que se estaba preparando.

Ya después Karim lo tomo por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la cocina. Llegaron después a la biblioteca en donde encontraron a Akunadin. El más viejo de los guardianes se encontraba leyendo un libro muy grueso. Decidieron dejarlo para no molestarlo. Akunadin era el tipo de persona el cual usted no le gustaba encontrarse con mucha gente en un mismo cuarto. (Que payaso)

El lugar al que fueron después fue el jardín real. Mahad miraba uno de los árboles cuando Karim le dio un pequeño codazo en el brazo. El mago dio vuelta y miró que un apresurado Shada se acercaba a ellos. Él paró brevemente delante de ellos y se inclinó en sus piernas mientras que él recuperaba su respiración de la carrera.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto al príncipe? Estábamos en el medio de nuestra lección cuando me di la vuelta y él salió del cuarto. No puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado

Karim se le quedo viendo a su hermano hasta que dijo. -¿Usted perdió al príncipe?

-No lo perdí, el se desapareció, hay mucha diferencia!- Shada se molesto por el comentario.

-Como sea hermano. ¿Y dime, que es lo que piensas hacer hermano?

-Tú vas a ayudarme a encontrarlo.

-¿Y si digo que no?

-Haré que te den los desechos de comido durante los siguientes días.

-Ah eso no es justo. Bien, te ayudaré a buscarlo

Shada dio vuelta a sus talones y se fue a buscar al príncipe. Karim dio un suspiro para después ver a Mahad.

-Bien creo que esto concluye el viaje. Lo siento.- Dijo Karim con una sonrisa. -No puedo permitir que mi alimento sea amenazado verdad.

-Está bien; seguiré dando la vuelta solo. Solo espero no perderme y ver algo inapropiado-dijo Mahad con una sonrisa burlona

El gemelo lo miro para después salir por donde su hermano había ido. El mago acaba de decidir quedarse en el jardín y gozar del sol. Era raro los días tan encantadores.

El viaje por el jardín era tranquilo y no había nada que lo perturbara. Parecía que la mayor parte de los residentes del palacio estaban haciendo sus propias obligaciones. Él estaba a punto de dirigir al palacio, pasando por la fuente del jardín. Cuando escucho una voz melodiosa y le sorprendieron escuchar tan encantador sonido. Lentamente, empezó a buscar al vocalista misterioso, él se acercó a la fuente para poder ver al cantante. Lo que vio lo sorprendió.

En el borde de la fuente estaba la sacerdotisa Isis. Ella estaba inclinada sobre el extremo de la fuente con una mano sumergida en el agua. Ella tenía una expresión serena en su cara mientras que el agua onduló alrededor de su pequeña mano. Su voz sonaba como campanas mientras que ella cantaba suavemente. Mahad se acerco lentamente hacia ella, hipnotizado por su voz. En un momento, ella detuvo su canto y suspiró.

-Por favor no te detengas.-Mahad dijo sin pensarlo.

Isis dio un pequeño brincó por la sorpresa, hasta el punto que iba a caer en el agua cuando dos manos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y la sostuvieron.

Se sorprendido que no estuvieran en el agua, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos grises mirándola fijamente. Ella se ruborizó y concluyo que Mahad la había atrapado antes de caer al agua.

-Um… gracias…- Ella susurró a él.

Él se ruborizó y la dejó ir, una vez que ella recupero su postura. Los dos se miraron fijamente antes de que Mahad se disculpara.

-Lo siento por haberla asustado.- Él dijo muy apenado.

Ella se ruborizó otra vez.

-Oh… está bien no hay problema.

-Disculpa la pregunta pero podrías… empezar a cantar otra vez?" Él pidió ruborizándose. Había algo sobre esa voz que lo obligó a querer oírla otra vez.

Ella se ruborizó también y abrió su boca para cantar. Mientras que ella cantaba, él se sentó al lado de ella y escuchó. A él le encantaba esa voz. Era tan hermosa, calmante y parecía ahuyentar cualquier miedo que él tuviera. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Esto la izo que para de cantar porque ella comenzó a reír. Él la vio con una mirada peculiar.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? Si puedo saber.- El mago pregunto confuso.

-Lo siento.- Ella dijo entre risitas. -Es que es la primera vez que cantó con alguien a lado.

-Usted tiene una voz hermosa.- Él comentó sinceramente.

Ella se ruborizó

-Gracias, me gusta ver que al menos a alguien le he podido dar felicidad con solo cantar.

Los dos se miraban sonriendo cuando escucharon un crujido cerca del arbusto que se encontraba a lado de ellos.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrese! Él dijo en voz alta.

-¡Para! ¡Vengo en paz! Lo juro.- La voz dijo. Esa voz les sonaba muy familiar.

-¿Príncipe Atem?- Ambos dijeron en voz alta al mismo tiempo.

Saliendo del arbusto Atem apareció en frente de ello. Su pelo estaba levemente sucio y su ropa tenía hojas y ramas que se pegaban a su traje. Una mano estaba detrás de su cabeza y tenía una mueca vergonzosa en su cara.

-¿De quién se oculta?- Isis preguntó curiosamente.

-De Shada verdad.- Mahad dijo con una sonrisa boba.

Los dos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Él está buscándolo.-

El príncipe gimió y se sentó en el borde de la fuente. Colocando sus brazos en su regazo.

-Me hace estudiar como si yo fuera el faraón. Sin embargo, Shada es así. Luego tengo clase con Karim

Mahad hizo una mueca al imaginarse a Karim como profesor. Era una imagen divertida para el mago.

-¿Y que lo trajo a la fuente?- Él pregunto curiosamente.

El príncipe se ruborizó y miro tímidamente a Isis.

-Pasaba por aquí cuando escuche un canto hermoso. Seguí la voz hasta aquí.

Isis se ruborizó con todos los elogios que ella recibía

-Gracias, mi príncipe. ¿Mahad? Usted podría vigilar al príncipe mientras voy a buscar a Shada y Karim?- Ella preguntó, comenzando a irse.

-¡Seguro!" Mahad dijo en voz alta.

Los dos miraban por donde ella había hecho su salida del jardín. Una vez que la fueron, Atem habló.

-A usted le gusta ella.- Él dijo con una sonrisa boba.

-No tengo ninguna idea qué usted está hablando de mi príncipe.- Mahad dijo sin quitar la mirada de donde Isis había ido.

-¡Yo se que sí! Está escrito en toda su cara.

-Y usted tiene gusto de ella.

-¡No!- El príncipe gritó a la defensiva.

-¡Usted sí! usted siguió su voz hasta aquí.

-¿Dije que seguí la voz!

-¡Ha! ¡Lo ve!"

-¿No le dirás nada?- El príncipe pregunto tímido.

Mahad miró al príncipe y sonrió.

-Guardaré su secreto si usted guarda el mío.

-¡Trato!

Los dos sacudieron las manos, sellando la promesa entre ellos. En ese momento, Isis regresó con Shada y Karim. Una vez que vieron al príncipe, Shada se acercó al príncipe.

-¡Príncipe Atem! Usted todavía tiene una lección que acabar.

-¡NO! ¡No quiero! ¡Mahad! Ayúdame!- El príncipe gritó en alta voz.

Mahad rió mientras que Shada arrastraba al príncipe hacia el aula.

-Lo siento mi príncipe, pero es mejor que usted vaya.- Él dijo en voz alta.

-¡NO!- El príncipe gritó.

Los tres miraron como Shada se llevaba al príncipe.

-Bien un día muy peculiar.- Karim dijo cuándo entraron en el palacio.

-Sí ha habido muchos momentos interesantes hoy.- Mahad dijo la sonrisa.

Él se dio la vuelta para mirar a Isis que se ruborizó y miraba a lo lejos. Karim vio esto curiosamente.

-¿Qué paso mientras yo no estaba?

-Nada interesante.

-Mentiroso.

Mahad hizo algunas caras y se alejo.


	3. Recuerdos dolorosos

Capitulo 3. Recuerdos dolorosos

Las próximas semanas Karim siguió a Mahad insinuándole sobre los acontecimientos que sucedieron cerca de la fuente, pero él no iba a soltar ni una palabra, lo único que hacía era sonreír de una manera misteriosa y no decir nada. Esta forma de actuar por parte del mago estaba volviendo loco a Karim, pero si quería saber que había pasado el tenía que ser más astuto a la hora de preguntar.

En ese momento caminaban a través de los muchos pasillos del palacio. Ambos habían acabado de comer y decidieron tomar un paseo. El príncipe Atem iba con ellos. A ninguno de los dos le molestaba la presencia del príncipe; les agradaba hablar con el príncipe.

-Les digo que demasiado estudio es muy aburrido.- Atem insistió. -Debo aprender cómo proteger a mi gente contra el peligro, no matemáticas.-

-Mi príncipe,- Mahad habló suavemente.-"Cuando los impuestos se pagan, usted necesitaría saber la cantidad que tiene como ocuparla de forma provechosa para el bienestar del reino. El dinero es un asunto muy delicado."

-¿No puede alguno de ustedes hacerlo?- Él preguntó de manera curiosa.

Mahad se rió por eso.

-No creo que sea buena idea dejar a Karim a cargo del dinero. Él tendría al reino en ruinas en menos de 2 días.- Él dijo con una sonrisa boba en su cara

-¡Sí, eso correcto! ¡Hey! Eso no es verdad!- Karim gritó a la defensiva al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Mahad.

Mahad y Atem rieron abiertamente al ver la cara de Karim. Karim tenía una pequeña mirada en la que se podía ver su felicidad, aunque tuviera una expresión molesta.

-Esta bien, esto se quedara así por ahora, pero ya llegara el momento.- Él dijo de una manera misteriosa.

-Bien.- Mahad comentó con una voz escéptica.

-No tengo gusto de ese tono. ¿Usted lo piensa que es sabio amenazarme abiertamente?-Atem comentó con una molestia fingida. -A menos que usted esté pensando en traicionarnos, podría tener su cabeza por eso.-

Karim tragó saliva y levantó una mano para frotar su cuello lentamente.

-Um, no gracias mi príncipe. Me gusta mi cabeza en mi cuello.-

Atem sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Karim que temblaba. Mahad se rió por el miedo de su amigo.

-¿Qué hicieron mientras yo no estaba?- pregunto una voz curiosa detrás de ellos.

Los tres dieron la vuelta para mirar a Isis con una sonrisa. Mahad sonrió cuando la vio allí.

-Nada especial. Solo nos estamos riendo de Karim otra vez.- El príncipe explicó.

-¡Oh usted debió haberme llamado!" Ella dijo tristemente. -El reírse de Karim es la cosa más divertida que hacer!-

-Hey! Tu también Isis.-

Mientras decía eso Isis miraba a Mahad. Ella le dio un pequeño guiño, lo que hizo ruborizarse. Para suerte de Mahad, Karim no se percato de esto.

-Bien mejor me voy. Tengo una reunión importante en la cual participar.-El príncipe dijo repentinamente. Se despidio de todos y se fue.

-Lo espero a la hora de la lección!- Isis le grito.

Los tres pudieron ver su estremecimiento al escuchar la palabra lección. Mahad y Karim se rieron por eso, pero a Isis no le hizo mucha gracia. Mahad notó esto y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Él no tiene gusto de las lecciones. Pero el está muy encariñado contigo.- Él la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió y puso su mano en la suya.

-Sí, lo sé. Acabo de actuar algo paranoica.-

Mahad sonrió de nuevo y quitó su mano. Desafortunadamente, Karim notó este momento entre los dos. Una mueca astuta apareció en su cara mientras que él pensaba lo que haría con los dos. Él sabía que necesitaba encontrar una manera para que los dos vieran sus sentimientos.

-Bien me he divertido bastante. Sin embargo, me tengo que ir. Tengo algo que hacer con Shada.-Karim dijo antes de que él se fuera, dejándolos solos.

Cuando él estaba fuera de vista, los dos sacerdotes se miraron.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Isis preguntó.

Mahad miraba abajo del vestíbulo.

-Tomemos una caminata.- Él sugirió.

Ella sonrió y cabeceó de forma afirmativa. Los dos estaban muy callados durante su caminata. Era un silencio inusual porque ni uno ni otro sabía qué decir. Isis miraba a Mahad al lado de ella y suspiró. Ella decidió hacer lo que siempre cuando ella estaba tensa. Ella comenzó a tararear una canción. El sonido dibujo una sonrisa en la cara de Mahad.

-¿Donde aprendiste a cantar?- Él pregunto curiosamente.

-¡Pues, es algo natural! Todos pueden cantar.-

-Yo no puedo cantar.- Mahad bromeó.

-Si tú puedes hablar entonces puedes cantar. Tal vez no seas el mejor, pero si puedes cantar.-

Él sonrió. La manera en que ella hablaba así que una simple frase sonara poético. Él podría decir que era algo que ella cuidaba mucho. Está hecho le trajo una pregunta importante.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero si tu eres tan buen cantante, ¿porqué te convertiste en sacerdotisa?- Él pidió, sus ojos nunca se desconectaron de los de ella.

Esa pregunta tan simple, alejo su sonrisa y ella agacho su cabeza con tristeza. Él podría deducir rápidamente que éste era un asunto delicado, que él toco y se sintió inmediatamente culpable. Tomando una de sus manos y con su otra mano tocó suavemente su brazo.

-Lo siento. No debí haber preguntado.-Él se disculpó. Ella sacudió su cabeza y comenzó el discurso, contándole su historia.

-Vengo de una larga familia de adivinadores. Cada mujer de la familia consigue ese don, así que recibí los míos de mi madre. Si una mujer con estas energías no ensambla una línea de trabajo que fue fijado para ellas son marcadas como brujas y las matan.- Isis explicó bajando la cabeza.

Ella levantó su cabeza y Mahad estaba sorprendido al ver sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Él alzo su mano a sus limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos y mejillas. La mano ahuecó su mejilla y se quedo allí. Las emociones comenzaron a llenar su corazón mientras que él vio que por una cierta razón él quería ser la persona que le quitara esa tristeza de sus ojos.

-Mi madre…- Ella comenzó a hablar otra vez. -Ella era una adivinadora muy conocida. La mejor adivinadora que la aldea tuvo. Sin embargo, cuando nací ella decidió dejar esa profesión y cuidarme. Incluso con las consecuencias ella se fue, y la ciudad la llamó una bruja…

Ella se detuvo brevemente y miraba hacia fuera de la ventana. (Recuerden que estaban en el vestíbulo)

-Cuando tenía solamente siete…una noche normal… la gente de la ciudad llegó a nuestra casa. ¡Y tomaron a mi madre, Mahad, yo tuvo que mirar a esa gente colgar a mi madre!-

Con eso, ella estalló y empezó a llorar. Mahad estaba confundido no sabía que hacer en esta circunstancia, pero sus sentidos morales lo hizo reaccionar para abrazarla. Ella continuó sollozando en su pecho como él froto su cabello mientras le decía palabras calmantes.

-Me habrían matado igualmente si no accedía a ser adivinadora. Ahora usted lo ve, no importa cuánto ame cantar, yo no podría ser algo más. No puedo encolerizar a los dioses, y así fue que mi destino fue fijado.-

-Lo siento.- Mahad susurró, reclinando su barbilla en su cabeza.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados por algún tiempo. Mahad pasaba sus dedos a través de su pelo mientras ella lloraba en su pecho. Él podría sentir sus manos agarrar el frente de sus trajes firmemente y sentirlos mojados por las lagrimas de Isis, pero era algo que no le molestaba.

Después los sollozos se fueron calmando hasta que finalmente paro. Su apretón se aflojo. Mahad podía mirar fijamente sus ojos que aunque estuviera hinchados y rojos, a él le parecían los más hermosos.

-¿Estás bien?"-Él pidió.

Ella le dio un pequeño cabeceo y una sonrisa.

-Lo siento.- Ella susurró.

-¿Por qué? Si fue mi culpa .No debí haber preguntado. No era…-

Él fue callado cuando el dedo de Isis que tocó suavemente sus labios.

-Si no quisiera que tú supieras no te habría dicho. Pero cuando tú me preguntaste…- Ella se detuvo brevemente y quitó su dedo. Ella se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana. Las manos las reclinó sobre el travesaño mientras ella miraba hacia fuera.

-¿Isis?- Él dijo en voz alta.

Ella dejo de ver el paisaje y miro sus ojos grises.

-Cuando estoy contigo yo me siento… feliz. Sé que puedo confiar en ti totalmente, incluso si no te conociera. ¿Extraño? Hemos hablado apenas por un día y ya me siento de esta manera.-

Él sonrió por esto y sacudió su cabeza. Caminando hacia ella, él tomó su lugar al lado de ella y puso su mano en la suya. El calor que ella sentía de su mano la hizo sonreír.

-Por favor no les digas nada de lo que te dije quiero que sea un secreto. No quisiera que los otros se preocuparan por mí.- Ella dijo.

-Como desees. No le diré a ninguna persona.- Él lo prometió.

-¿Incluso a Karim?

-Incluso a ese tirón de cuello.- Él contestó fácilmente con una sonrisa boba.

Ella rió nerviosamente. Los dos se miraban hasta que una voz alta salió detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que ustedes hacen?- Una voz pregunto, pero de esas voces que te hacen temblar de solo escucharlas. (Si nunca lo han sentido, que bueno a mí siempre me pasa cuando hago alguna pequeña travesura)


	4. Un regalo especial

Capitulo 4.

-Qué está sucediendo aquí?-Una voz fría pregunto.

Mahad se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el sacerdote Seto. El sacerdote tenía una mirada fría, sin emociones, en su cara, y en una de sus manos tenia agarrado el cetro milenario. El sacerdote miraba a Mahad y a Isis cuando noto los ojos rojos de ella y levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Él preguntó. Sus ojos tenían una mirada oscura que acusaban a Mahad.

Mahad se coloco delante de Isis y puso un brazo en forma de protección. En alguna parte se su mente se preguntaba porque lo hacía, pero había algo en ella que lo hacia querer protegerla. Sacudiendo su cabeza él apartó esos pensamientos y se mostro una mirada de desagrado al hombre que estaba delante de ellos.

-Nada de su preocupación.-Él dijo de manera fría.

-Deberás… lo dudo.- Seto dijo.

--Usted que me llama un mentiroso?- Mahad dijo en alta voz.

El comentario provoco molestia en Seto, en sus ojos se podia ver la furia que tenia contra el mago. Con una mano sujeto la tunica de Mahad.

-Te dije que nunca te metieras conmigo. Porque si no lo lamentaras.- Seto susurró

Con eso, él dejó ir al mago y se fue. Cuando se fue Mahad pudo notar que su anillo del milenio brillaba. Él lo miro con sorpresa, al igual que Isis lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué se traerá entre manos?- Él pregunto nervioso.

-No sé. Deberíamos hablar quizá con él faraón. Él podría ayudarnos.- Isis sugirió.

Él miro a Isis con una sonrisa enorme.

-Amo la manera en la que piensas.

Y sin pensarlo, Mahad agarro la mano de Isis. Ella se ruborizó y miro tímidamente hacia otro lado mientras era jalada por el pasillo principal.

-¿Um, Mahad?- Ella dijo en un susurro.

-S-" Él dijo volteando hacia ella.

Ella levantó su mano, para enseñarle que todavía la tenía sujetada. Él se ruborizó y soltó inmediatamente su mano.

-Lo siento.- Él tartamudeó

-Esta bien .

Los dos miraron fijamente hacia diversas direcciones silenciosamente. Ambos tenían las caras como tomates maduros. Sus manos fueron agarradas firmemente a sus lados. Isis finalmente miro a Mahad y sonrió.

-Bien si planeamos ver al faraón, mejor lo hacemos hoy mientras aun seamos jóvenes.- Ella dijo alegre.

Mahad la miro y sonrió. Le sorprendía como podía romper un silencio incomodo tan rápidamente. Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo principal. Él quería decir algo, pero nada parecía querer salir.

-¿Hey Mahad?-Él la oyó decir en voz alta repentinamente.

-¿Dime?- Él la miraba curiosamente.

-¿Porqué hay tanto rencor entre Seto y tú?

Él paró y la miro con sorpresa.

-Sé que se tienen cierto resentimiento, que se puede sentir.

Mahad parecía ausente.

-Hay algo que me incomoda de él. Aparte que me hace sentir incomodo.

Ella lo miraba y dio una sonrisa. Su mano tomó la suya. En su cara se podía ver una pequeña ruborización, mientras que él sentía unos dedos entrelazarse con los suyo. Los dos continuaron caminando hacia su destino principal, sus manos aun juntas. Mahad miro a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Y un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos. Él comenzó a observar lo hermosa que era ella.

-¿Isis?- Él la detuvo.

Ella lo miró curiosamente.

-¿Estás bien?- Ella pregunto preocupada.

Él sonrió, dando a su mano un apretón apacible.

-Tengo una mejor idea. Vamos al mercado hoy.

-¿Qué pasa con ir con el faraón y decirle lo de tu anillo?

-Se lo diré más tarde. Pero ahora quisiera pasar el día contigo.- Él le dijo seriamente. -Además, puedo visitarlo cuando quiero y el mercado casi nunca.

Ella sonrió y movió su cabeza en aprobación. Ambos cambiaron su dirección y se dirigieron hacia las puertas principales del palacio. Cuando alcanzaron el umbral de las puertas Mahad levantó su mano para pedir que abrieran las puertas. Ya abiertas se dirigieron hacia las escaleras que separaban el palacio de la ciudad, cuando se encontraron con Shada. El parecía buscar algo… o alguien.

-¿Algunos de ustedes a visto mi hermano?- Él pregunto curiosamente.

Los dos se miraron fijamente con sorpresa.

-Karim se fue hace un rato a buscarle. Él dijo que tenía algo que mostrarle.-Isis dijo con sorpresa. Ella comenzó a preocuparse por su amigo.

-Lo sé, pero nunca apareció.

-Bien apuesto a que él está muy bien.- Mahad lo tranquilizó. -Si lo vemos, le diremos que lo estas buscando.

Shada les dio las gracias y se fue en otra dirección. Cuando se perdio de vista Mahad tiro ligeramente de la mano de Isis. Para continuar su caminata hacia donde estaba el mercado.

-¿Porqué no estas preocupado por la desaparición de Karim?- Ella preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-Porque sé donde está.-Él contestó misteriosamente.

Isis estaba a punto de preguntar por el, cuando se dio cuenta del ruido que habia lo que significaba que habian llegado al mercado. El mercado consistió en filas de pequeñas tiendas de madera en las calles de una ciudad algo limpia. Los ciudadanos caminaban a lo largo de las tiendas mirando los diversos artículos de cada tienda. Había gente que hablaban, con discusiones, o con risas. Los niños de todas las edades esperaban a sus padres mientras que jugaban. Las personas mayores se sentaban en los bancos de madera, mirando la calle.

Ambos se colocaron a ver a los niños.

-Hey acabo de recordar algo.- Mahad dijo repentinamente. -Necesito conseguir algo, ¿ me podrías esperar aquí?

-Seguro, pero no tardes demasiado."Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Él dio a su mano un apretón apacible y se fue. Más allá de muchas tiendas que vendian alimento, joyería, e incluso armas. Él finalmente paró en frente a una pequeña tienda cubierta totalmente de diversas flores. En ese momento apareció una señora de edad.

-Hola puede usted ayudarme a seleccionar algunas flores.-Él dijo señalando a las flores.

-¿Cuáles busca en especial?- Ella pregunto.

-Algo especial para una amiga mía muy especial.

La señora sonrió y entro al local. Cuando ella salió llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas. Las flores brillaron con el sol mientras se las acercaba a Mahad para que las viera. Mahad las tomó en sus manos y le dio una sonrisa enorme.

-Son perfectas.-Él dijo mientras que él le dio el dinero.

-¡Gracias!- Ella dijo alegre antes de regresar.

Mahad tomó el pequeño arreglo de flores mientras que él regresaba de nuevo a donde Isis lo esperaba. Él sabía que las flores como tales eran raras en Egipto. Cuando él llegó a donde estaba Isis la vio como miraba juego de los niños. Su cuerpo estaba relajado y ella tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Una mueca traviesa apareció en la cara de Mahad mientras se acercaba a ella. Cuando estuvo a un distancia corta de ella puso una mano en sus ojos y con la otra puso el ramo de flores en su nariz.

-¿Dime, que olor percibes?" Él pidió en un susurro.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y pudo percibir un fragante olor que la hizo sonreír.

-Huelo a algo puro y hermoso, huelo rosas.- Ella susurró, mientras alzaba una mano que para tocar los pétalos con sus dedos.

Mahad quitó su mano de sus ojos y se coloco delante de ella. Isis abrió los ojos y miró el ramo de rosas. Una de sus manos tomo el ramo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció sobre su cara.

-Son igual de hermosas, que su olor.

- ¿Entonces te gustaron?.- Él pidió nervioso.

-¡Por supuesto! Las rosas son mis flores preferidas… cómo lo sabías.

Él dio un suspiro ligero y sonrió.

-Digamos que fue suerte.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó repentinamente. Esta forma repentina de afecto lo sorprendió pero sonrío y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y reclino su barbilla en su cabeza. Un suspiro suave escapó de los labios de ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Mahad?- Ella finalmente hablo con una voz tímida.

-¿Dime?

-¿Que es esta sensación que siento? Nunca le he sentido antes…

-Como si nos hubiéramos conocido toda la vida.

-Yo tambien los siento.

Ella sonrio y lo abrazo más fuerte

-Podría permanecer asi por siempre.- Ella susurró.

-Yo tambien, pero tienes que darle su lección al príncipe.- Mahad susurró, inmediatamente lamentando el hecho de que tuvieran que separarse pronto.

Él pudo oír el suspiro de Isis mientras se alejaba de él. Ella dio un pequeño cabeceo y los dos comenzaron a regresar de nuevo al palacio. Ninguno de los dos hablo mientras que caminaron. Isis sostuvo las rosas cerca de ella y sonrió.

-¿Qué piensas?- Ella pidió en un punto.

Ella lo miro y él sonrió.

-Nada. Pero me preguntaba si tu te sentarías a mi lado en la cena esta noche.

-¿Eso era todo?- Ella pregunto con una sonrisa. -Me encantaría, pero no es necesario que me lo pidas.

Mahad sonrió extensamente al oir esto. Caminaron hacia el palacio. Mahad miro a Isis y sonrió.

-Disfrute de su lección con el príncipe.- Él susurró suavemente, sintiendo algo de envidia hacia el príncipe en ese momento.

-Le veré esta noche.

Él le dio un cabeceo y ella sonrió. Ella entonces alzó su cabeza y colocó sus labios en la mejilla de Mahad. Dándole un pequeño beso, ella se alejo y se fue, ocultando el hecho de que ella se ruborizo. Detrás de ella Mahad estaba tocando, su mejilla.

Mahad se quedo ahí por algunos momentos antes de que él regresara adentro del palacio. Él comenzó a silbar una canción mientras él caminaba.

Una vez que él llegó a su habitación. Él encontró Karim en su habitación. Cuando vio a Mahad se acerco a él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes esperándome?- El mago preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Por lo menos dos horas. ¿Que era lo que hacías con Isis de todos modos?"

-Tomábamos una caminata, madre.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Qué significa eso?

Karim levantó una ceja.

-Contigo e Isis por supuesto. ¿Qué va a suceder entre ustedes dos?

Mahad sonrió recordando el beso anterior.

-Bien dejemos el tema y prepárate para la cena de esta noche.

Karim levantó su ceja y se encogió de hombros.

-No podrás evadir la plática para siempre.


	5. Situaciones desagradables

Capitulo 5. Situaciones desagradables

Momentos antes de la puesta del sol, un criado vino llamando a la puerta de Mahad, para decirle que la cena estaba lista y que era hora de ir. Mahad agradeció al muchacho joven. Entro en el comedor y vio al príncipe Atem esperando a todos con una gran sonrisa

-"Buenas noches mi príncipe. Usted disfrutó de su lección hoy?" Mahad pregunto amablemente.

-"Claro que sí, mucho mas. Encuentro a Isis mucho más interésante que a Shada." El príncipe Atem dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Lo oí mi príncipe." Shada dijo al caminar hacia ellos. "Y pensé que usted comenzaba a demostrar interés a mis clases. No hay problema, mejor nos sentamos y comamos."

-"Hablando de Isis, donde está ella?" Mahad pregunto al mismo tiempo que miraba alrededor.

-"Estoy detrás de ti genio." Una voz contesto con una risa.

Mahad sonrio y dio la vuelta para mirar a la mujer detrás de él. Isis tenía una sonrisa y traia sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-"Ya te veo." Él dijo.

Se miraron fijamente por un momento antes de caminar hacia la mesa. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, se sentaron en su orden apropiado. En la cabecera estaba el faraón Akunamukanon, naturalmente, y entonces el príncipe Atem, Isis, Mahad, y Karim, y en el otro extremo de la mesa estaba Simon. Él era el consejero personal para el faraón y un buen amigo de la familia. Despues se encontraba Shada, Akunadin, Seto, y finalmente la reina. Su nombre era Maya, y ella era una mujer muy tímida. Ella era una mujer de pelo negro de largo que fluía y un par de ojos violetas suaves. Era la primera vez que Mahad la habia visto. Ella escuchaba atento a su marido mientras que él hablaba sobre su día. El amor que se tenian los reyes era de los mas sinceros que jamas se hayan visto.

Una vez que cada uno estaba en sus asientos los criados salieron con los muchos tipos de alimento y del vino más fino. Colocaron las bandejas abajo alrededor del grupo. Cuando intentaron tomar una bandeja que se encontraba delante de Karimu tuvieron que quitar su mano rápidamente para evitar un manotazo. Mahad se rió abiertamente por la acción de sus amigos mientras que Shada veia con mala cara a su hermano. Para el momento en que, los criados el vino en las copas, Karim ya estaba en su segunda porción de alimento.

-"Usted parece cerdo, pequeño hermano." Shada dijo mientras sacudida su cabeza.

-"No soy un cerdo… y soy solamente diez minutos más joven que usted!" Karim dijo.

-"Siempre supe que Shada era el mas maduro."Atemu comentó de forma ocasional.

El resto de la mesa estalló en risa mientras que Karim los veia con mala cara. Con un suspiro derrotado, él volvió a su comida.

-"Hijo recuerda tus modales." El faraón dijo tranquilamente.

-"Oh sí padre, mi disculpa. Es que Shada es más maduro que Karim, y es un hecho que todos lo sabía." El príncipe agrego con una sonrisa boba.

Una vez más la mesa estalló en risa.

-"Porqué cada uno se rie de mí?" Karim se quejó.

-"Porque es fácil hacerlo!" El resto del grupo contestó al mismo tiempo.

Él se quejó otra vez y siguio con su alimento. Mahad sonrió y comenzó a comer. El resto de la mesa comenzó a comer.

Mahad cortaba un poco de carne cuando él oyó un pequeño chirrido. El sonido vino repentinamente y lo hizo saltar por la sorpresa. Él miro alrededor del cuarto pero no vio cualquier cosa fuera de lo común así que continuo partiendo la carne.

Sin embargo, incluso después dar una mordedura él oyó el ruido otra vez. Esta vez, el sonido fue amortiguado levemente, como si alguien intentara cubrirlo con algo. El mago miro alrededor de la mesa a cada uno. La mayoría no hacían caso del ruido pero Akunadin, como él, miraba alrededor también.

Él estaba a punto de inclinarsese y pregunarle a Isis acerca del ruido cuando lo escucho de nuevo. Fue cuando Mahad vio de donde provenia el ruido, lo que provoco una sonrisa.

Isis se encontraba ruborizada con su manga en su boca. El ruido venía de ella, y era los hipos molestos que ella tenia. Ella intentaba cubrirlos con su manga. Con sus ojos exploró rápidamente la mesa y ella saltó levemente cuando llegó otro hipo. Su mano asió rápidamente su copa de vino y ella tomó un pequeño sorbo.

Ella dio un suspiro suave y bajó lentamente su brazo. Ella pensó por un momento que los hipos ya habian cesado. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara… antes de que otro hipo se escapara de sus los labios.

Un suspiro frustrado dejó sus labios y ella lanzó una servilleta en la mesa. Mahad sonrió otra vez y se levanto. Él dio una excusa y salió del cuarto. Los ojos de Karim lo siguieron a la salida pero él no hizo caso de eso.

Él salió del comedor, pero el no fue a ningun lugar . Él espero a que comenzaran a comer otra vez. Una vez que él oyó el sonido de los cubiertos, él enarboló lentamente alrededor de una esquina.

Su lado de la mesa no lo podía ver. Él miró la habitación mientras que Karim agarraba otro plato de comida e Isis seguia con su chirría de hipos. La vista trajo una sonrisa astuta a su cara.

Moviéndose rápidamente, y silenciosamente, él entró al cuarto de nuevo. Él se coloco detrás de Isis con sus manos alzadas.

-"¡ABUCHEO!" Él gritó asiendo sus hombros firmemente.

-"¡AH!" Isis gritó, prácticamente saltando una milla en el aire.

El resto de la mesa estalló en risa otra vez, esta vez más ruidosamente que antes. Isis tenía una mano en su corazón y otro agarrar su servilleta mientras que ella intentó calmar su corazón y respiración. Una vez que eso fue hecho, ella giro hacia atras y miro de muy mala forma a Mahad.

-"Para que en nombre del Ra fue eso?" Ella gritó.

Él la miró fijamente y con una sonrisa satisfecha. La frustron claramente y él no dijo nada.

-"¡Bien estoy esperando Mahad!"

-"Ya no tienes hipo." Él contestó tranquilamente.

-"¿Qué?"

Mahad se sentó cómodamente en su asiento y dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-"Dije que ya no tienes mas hipo." Él repitió con una sonrisa apacible.

Ella abrio los ojos al darse cuenta que era verdad, estaba tan molesta por el susto que no se había dado cuenta que ya no tenia hipo. Ella sonrió a él antes de golpear su brazo tan fuerte como ella podía, pero ella era fuerte.

-¡"Ow! ¿Para que fue eso?"

- "¡La proxima vez mejor consigueme un vaso con agua en vez de asustarme!"

Los dos comenzaron a comer otra vez. El resto del grupo pronto los seguio. Era muy silencioso otra vez. El príncipe joven Atem rompio el silencio hablando con Isis. Ella le dio una sonrisa y pronto los dos hablaban de la lección de hoy. Karim se inclino hacia el mago.

-"Eres patético" él susurró.

-"¿De que hablas?" Mahaado preguntó.

-"¿Porqué la asustastes?"

-"Para librarla de los hipos."

-"Mientes."

Mahad dio a su amigo una mirada impar.

-"¿De que hablas?"

Karim le dio la misma mirada impar.

-"No tengo ni idea."

- "¿De verdad que te gusta ella?" Karim susurro.

-"Estaría mintiendo si dijese que No." Mahad contestó.

-"¿Entonces porqué no haz hecho ninguno movimiento aún?"

Mahad abrió su boca para responder, pero al no salir nada la volvio a cerrar. Una mano suave se coloco encima de la suya. Él miro abajo para ver la mano de Isis el cubrir su mano. La sacerdotisa todavía tenía su atención en el príncipe, así que él volvió a hablar con Karim.

-"No necesito hacerlo." Él finalmente respondió, dando a la mano de Isis un apretón apacible.

Karim levantó una ceja por la respuesta, pero no dijo cualquier cosa. Para ese punto, la comida había terminado.

Todos salieron del comedor dejando en la mesa al príncipe, Mahad, y a Isis. Los tres decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines ya que la noche era muy agradable.

Isis caminaba entre los dos hombres, y tomó toda la fuerza de voluntado para no tomar la mano de Mahad otra vez. Mahad estaba igual que Isis, pero tambien sabia que el príncipe tenia un gusto por ella y la verdad no queria perder la amistad que habia entre ellos. Él disfrutó realmente de la compañía del príncipe después de todo. Por lo tanto, él rellenó sus manos en sus bolsillos e intentó prestar atención a la conversación.

-"¡Pero si estuviera en mis manos, no tendriamos tantas leyes!"Atem explicaba.

-"Bien mi príncipe, el día que usted haga eso, es el día que el mundo acabará." Isis respondió con una sonrisa.

-"¡Solamente haría la vida mas simple!"

-"Sí y el índice de criminalidad se triplicaría en una semana. Una tarifa que su padre bajo con dificultad

-"Sí, bien, nos estaríamos divirtiendo siempre y nadie pensarían en tales cosas."

-"Bien sé que Karim bailará el día que usted sea faraón." Mahad dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Oh no vayas animarlo!"Isis dijo con una molestia fingida.

El príncipe miro al mago y le dio un guiño. Ese guiño fue seguido por una sonrisa astuta.

-"Bien debo comenzar con mi plan para cuando sea momento."

-"¡Oh genial!"Isis clamó alanzando sus manos en el aire. "¡Me doy por vencida!"

Sin embargo, a pesar de la frustración que ella emitió en su voz, la mueca en su cara era de diversión. Ella sacudió su cabeza y miró fijamente a las dos de forma cariñosa.

-"No sé que voy a hacer con ustedes dos." Ella dijo suavemente.

Los dos sonrieron y ella sacudió su cabeza otra vez.

-"Pienso que necesitamos un cambio de tema."

-"¿Qué tal una canción?"Atem sugerio enseguida. Una ruborización apareció en su cara.

Isis sonrió. El trío llegó a un banco y se sentaron. Isis estaba silencioso al principio; ella quiso cantar una canción agradable al príncipe. Finalmente, una sonrisa cruzó su cara, y ella abrió su boca.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella podría cantar la primera nota, Mahad levanto su mano para pararla. Ella lo miraba curiosamente, junto con el príncipe.

-"Parece que nosotros tenemos un visitante incómodo." Mahad dijo. Su voz tomó una frialdad inusual que no estaba presente antes.

Isis, y Atem, vieron como él caminó hacia delante de ellos.

-"¡Sé que usted está allí!" Él dijo en voz alta. ¡"Muestrese!" "¡ Ahora!"

Hubo una ráfaga del viento repentina, haciendo algunas hojas moverse. Repentinamente, como si apareció fuera del aire fino, aparecio una figura disimulada. Era una persona alta que usaba un capote negro largo y un sombrero más grande que cubrieron la mayor parte de su cara. Él se sostuvo de una manera confidente.

-¿"Quién es usted?¿ Y qué es lo que quieres?" Mahad dijo en voz alta.

-"Quiero lo que quiere cada persona en esta área." Él contestó en una voz siniestra fría que le dio temblores al mago y al adivino en sus espinas dorsales.

-"¿Y eso sería qué?"

-"¡Matar al hijo del faraón!"


	6. Historia de un pasado

Capitulo 6. Historia de un pasado

El estómago de Mahad se sentía apretado y él pudo oír el grito de asombro de Isis detrás de él. El sabía que su primera prioridad era proteger al príncipe con todo, pero otra parte de él quiso proteger a Isis más que al príncipe. Sin embargo, algo sobre esta persona extraña le daba miedo. Él estaba preocupado por el bienestar del príncipe y de Isis.

-¡Usted no tocará al príncipe!- Él pudo finalmente decir. Salió poderosamente y áspero.

-Ya lo veremos. Sé que tu energía es limitada. -El extranjero contesto tranquilamente.

-¿Extranjero, quien es usted?"

-Oh, estimado Mahad no puedo creer que usted no me recuerde.-dijo el encapuchado

Con esto dicho la figura se quito la capucha revelando su cara. Mahad vio al hombre hasta que reconoció quién era.

-Ah, así que ya me recuerdas. La figura dijo con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Mahad dijo con una voz tambaleante.

Isis se intento acercar a Mahad, pero la mano de Mahaado la detuvo. Ella hizo un gesto de confusión y él la volteo a mirarla. Nunca antes ella había visto es mirada en el antes. Era miedo y la cólera mezclada juntas era difícil de describirla.

-No, tu trabajo es regresar con el príncipe de nuevo al palacio. Yo lo distraeré mientras pueda.

-¿Distraerme? -El hombre rió.- Mahad recuerdo que eras el mejor mago. Era tan grande tu poder que incluso los maestros te tenain miedo. Éras el hombre más fuerte y entonces repentinamente todo lo echaste a perder. Te dejé por un mes y cuando volví, había descubierto que te habías convertido en un mago de la corte del faraón. Dime ¿Qué fue lo que te impulso a dejar todo atrás?

Mahad tenía los puños apretados a un costado. Sus ojos tenían a cabo tal furia y frialdad que provoco miedo a Isis. Ella no le gusto esa mirada en su cara.

-Isis- Él llamó repentinamente, sin incluso voltear a mirarla.

-Sí…

-Quiero que lleves al príncipe al palacio y no quiero que venga a ayudarme. Esto lo hare solo- dijo Mahad muy serio

-¡Solo!- Atem e Isis gritaron. ¡"Debes estar mal! ¡Te matarán!"

-No discutas conmigo!- Él gritó. -Esta batalla es entre Akains y yo.

-Por favor Mahad…" Ella comenzó a pedir.

-¡Ve!- Él le gritó.

Ella comenzó a tirar de el príncipe hacia el palacio, intentando no dar vuelta. El príncipe, sin embargo, echó un vistazo atrás. Él miro a Mahad y se prometió agradecerle después de que todo esto hubiera terminado. Él dio vuelta de nuevo a Isis y fue sorprendido ver los rasgones en sus ojos.

-¿Isis? ¿Por qué lloras?- Él pidió suavemente.

-Es absurdo. Él va a conseguir que lo maten si él no tiene cuidado." Ella susurró quitándose las lagrimas.

-¿Isis?- El príncipe Atem pregunto otra vez.

Ella miro hacia el jardín con una mirada triste antes de irse. Las lágrimas que fluían por su cara eran la única muestra exterior de emoción que ella dio.

-Vuelve vivo por favor. Ella susurró suavemente. Su mano se levantó de su costado y la reclinó en su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

El príncipe y la sacerdotisa llegaron a las paredes del palacio y vieron a Seto.

-¡Mi príncipe! ¡Isis! ¿Qué significa esto?" Él gritó indignado.

-¡Es Mahad!" Isis gritó en señal de socorro.

-Hay un hombre que se llama Akains el quería matarme y ahora Mahad está luchando con él.- El príncipe explico.

-Entonces el requiere de ayuda…- El alto sacerdote comenzó a decir antes de que Isis lo interrumpiera.

-No, él dijo que nadie debía ayudarle.- Isis susurró suavemente.

En este momento los otros sacerdotes llegaron. Después de explicar la situación otra vez, tuvieron que sujetar a Karim antes de que saliera precipitadamente para ayudar a su amigo.

-El necesita mi ayuda!- Karim dijo gritando mientras el luchaba contra su hermano y Seto.

-Mahad dijo que él debía luchar contra Akains solo.- Isis dijo tranquilamente. -Tenemos que respetar su elección.

Isis miro a lo lejos del jardín y pudo ver como había comenzado la batalla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. Karim notó esto y puso una mano en su hombro para demostrarle su comodidad.

-¿Puedes ver la batalla con el collar del milenio?- Él pidió reservado.

Ella sacudió su cabeza tristemente. -No puedo ver el futuro de cualquier persona que tenga un artículo del milenio. Pero incluso si pudiera… yo no lo haría.

-No se preocupen.- Atem dijo repentinamente.-Si lo conozco tan bien como creo, Entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

Isis se alejo hacia sus aposentos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, para que no pudieran ver las nuevas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

A Mahad lo rodeaba una aureola purpura oscura r. Akains estaba en alguna parte cerca y si el queria salir vivo de esto, él necesitó planearlo cuidadosamente. Estaba ya lastimado en su brazos y piernas de pequeños cortes y alguno que otro bastantes profundis.

Poniendo sus manos en la tierra Mahad conjuro un hechizo que logró que Akains lo mirara sorprendido desde el suelo, jadeando por el agotamiento.

-¿Cómo? Cómo usted recolectó la fuerza para hacer eso?- Akains pidió en una voz sorprendida.

-Tengo la fuerza porque mi trabajo de proteger al faraón y a su hijo no han terminado todavía. -Mahad se deslumbró abajo en el hombre. Su labio curvó para arriba en repugnancia. –Tú eres despreciable. Es inútil y una pérdida de tiempo que yo te mate. Sal de mi vista.-

Mahad dio vuelta y cojeó de nuevo al palacio. Detrás de él, Akains se ponía de pie. El mago mientras murmuraba.-Siempre tan absurdo. No hay problema regresare. Y la vez próxima, acabaré el trabajo que me enviaron hacer, pero para la próxima vez ya se que usare en tu contra.-mientras decía esto pensaba en Isis por la cual pudo notar Akains que su viejo amigo se preocupaba

Isis se encontraba llorando en su cuarto. La batalla se había prolongado por dos horas y era totalmente silenciosa ahora. Nadie ha venido a darle noticias con el resultado y ella temió lo peor . El dolor era casi insoportable. El pensamiento de él hubiera muerto, la comía viva.

-Tonto estúpido. ¿Por qué tuviste que ir involucrarte en esa lucha? ¿Por qué él no aceptaste ayuda?" Ella susurró a través de sus lágrimas. Cuando escucho un pequeño golpe en la puerta.

-¡Te dije ya Karim, que no quiero ninguna compañía!- Ella dijó, deslumbrándose en la puerta.

-Bien, pero no soy ese él.- Una voz débil familiar contestó.

La mujer joven jadeó y fue a la puerta. Ella puso su mano en la manija y se detuvo brevemente.

-¿Eres tu Mahad?- Ella pregunto tímidamente.

No hubo respuesta del otro lado. Con pánico, Isis abrio la puerta para revelar a Mahad que estaba bastante lastimado. Cuando él la vio él sonrió suavemente.

-Lo siento, si te he despertado- Él pidió reservado.

-¡Mahad! Ella gritó. ¡Oh mi Ra, estas terrible! Venid adentro ahora –ella dijo con autoridad

Ella lo agarro por el brazo y lo arrastró suavemente a su cama, mientras que ella entró su cuarto de baño personal conseguir algunas cosas. Mahad la miró ir, notando la rojez en sus ojos.

-¿Estuviste llorando Isis?- Él llamó desde la cama.

-Solamente por la frustración.- Ella mintió -Tu puedes ser bastante arrogante a veces y apenas deseaba que hubieras aceptado ayuda. Estaba preocupada pensé que no regresarías-

Ella se sentó en la cama al lado de él. En sus manos había un tazón de fuente lleno de agua, un paño blanco, y la medicación para las heridas. Ella se sorprendió cuando la mano de Mahad se ahueco en su mejilla suavemente.

-Lo siento si hice que lloraras. Nunca quiero que eso suceda otra vez.- Él dijo sinceramente.

-Está bien, estás vivo y…" Ella lo miró rápidamente. –estas relativamente bien-

Él se rió por eso. Aunque el dolor de la risa lo causó algo de dolor. Isis vio esto y sonrió suavemente.

-Al menos deja que cure tus heridas-

-¿Curara mis heridas?- Él dijo nervioso. –Oh, estoy absolutamente bien.- Él dijo al intentar levantarse.

Ella sujeto su brazo y tiró de él

-Oh no tu no te vas. Mírate; podrías caminar apenas un palmo de aquí a afuera sin mi ayuda. No estás en ninguna condición para hacer todo lo demás, y si quieres hacerlo es de espera que te pondrías peor. Ahora siéntate para que te pueda curar." Ella dijo severamente.

-Muy bien.- Mahad murmuró y comenzó a aflojar el lazo en su traje. -No digas que no te lo advertí-

Cuando el traje fue desatado, él encogió fuera de él y permitió que cayera en una pila alrededor de su cintura. Su cara tenía una mirada en blanco en ella mientras que él miró fijamente todo derecho. Isis, por una parte, jadeó al verlo-

-Oh mi… Yo, no sabía.- Ella susurró, mientras cubría con su mano su boca.

La vista que tenia Isis no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera visto antes. Su cuerpo superior estaba lleno de cicatrices.

-¿Te disgusto no?- Él pidió suavemente.

-¿Donde te hiciste todo esto?- Ella pregunto suavemente.

-Son recordatorios de todas mis batallas en el pasado. Son mi pasado.- Él dijo con la mirada perdida.

Isis pudo oír el dolor en su voz y dejo el tema. Ella dio a su mano un apretón antes de que ella lo dejara ir. Tomando el paño, ella lo sumergió en el tazón de agua y después comenzó a limpiar sus cortes. Cuando todas las heridas fueron limpiadas, ella colocó el paño sangriento en el tazón de agua y cogió los vendajes. Ella envolvió todas las heridas en sus brazos y después se trasladó a su torso. Allí notó la cicatriz más grande de todas toda. La cicatriz comenzó en la parte posterior de su cuello y curvó hasta el final abajo a su cintura.

-Gracias.- Él dijo sinceramente.

-En cualquier momento. Ella contestó con una sonrisa apacible.

Él cabeceó su cabeza y se levanto. Él comenzó a caminara hacia la puerta.

-Bueno es hora de que regrese a mi cuarto- él dijo

Ella saltó para arriba y asió su brazo antes de que él alcanzara la puerta.

-¡En tu condición actual! ¡No!" Ella gritó.

-Estoy bien Isis. Gracias.- Él dijo inclinándose encima, él puso un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Ella lo soltó y se ruborizó. Él sonrió y dio un arco antes de irse. Ella suspiró y volvió a su cama. Colocando ella miró fijamente su techo tristemente. Cada cicatriz en la suya representó una vida secreta, y una historia de su pasado. Ella quiso aprender esas historias y con ese pensamiento se durmió.


	7. Confusiones

Capítulo 7. Confusiones

Al día siguiente. A partir del momento que el sol entró en su habitación y el mago abrió los ojos, su cuerpo dolió. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía mientras salía de la cama. Algunas de las tareas más simples, tales como vestirse lo lastimaban. Él acabó la tarea poniendo su anillo del milenio alrededor de su cuello, y lo dejó reclinarse contra su pecho. Acabando esto, él dio vuelta y se miro en el espejo.

La imagen que miraba fijamente de él era patética. El hombre en el espejo parecía viejo y muy cansado. Él comenzó a reírse de su reflexión, pero paró cuando él se dio cuenta que era doloroso reír. Suspirando en derrota, él dio vuelta y salió de su habitación, intentando llegar a la cocina comer.

Sin embargo, el dolor era casi insoportable. Cada paso él daba lastimaba. Él tuvo que poner una mano en la pared para ayudarse a caminar puesto que todo el dolor comenzaba a empañar su vista.

-¿Mahad? -Una voz llamó detrás de él.

Él dio vuelta lentamente para ver a la persona que lo llamaba. Aunque toda lo que él podía ver era una silueta de definición grande, él reconoció la voz bastante para decir quién era.

-Buena mañana Isis.¿ Dormiste bien?- Él saludó alegre antes de gemir de dolor.

-¡Lo sabía! No estabas en buena condición para salir de mi cuarto anoche. Pero no tenias que se obstinado y ahora miraos. Apenas puedes caminar.-Ella le dio una conferencia. Caminando hacia él, ella cruzó sus brazos a través de su pecho y tomó una respiración para continuar su conferencia.

Él suspiró en voz alta y se reclinó contra la pared. Isis paró su vocho y sus ojos lo vieron preocupados.

-¿Estás bien Mahad?-Ella pidió suavemente.

-Estoy absolutamente bien. Solo estoy esperando para ver cuando detienes tu discurso- Él dijo mientras abría un ojo para sonreírle.

-Esto no es una cuestión de risa Mahad.- Ella dijo mientras se acercaba a él.- ¡Pudiste haber muerto ayer!

-Ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente un par de veces anoche.- Él admitió seriamente.-Solamente tengo un trabajo de proteger el faraón y al príncipe a toda costa.

Él después levantó una mano y cepilló su mejilla, moviendo su pelo detrás de su oído.

-Y yo…yo también quise protegerte. Eso era todo lo que estaba en mi mente cuando estábamos en el jardín. Él susurró suavemente a ella. –Solo a ti Isis.

Una ruborización apareció en la cara de Isis con ese comentario. Los dos se miraron sin notar incluso espacio que había entre ellos. Ella cerró los ojos lentamente y sintió su respiración junto con la suya, pues sus labios se juntaron más cerca. Su corazón batía rápidamente. Sin embargo, antes de que sus labios se pudieran tocar…

-¿Mahad? Estas por aquí tío Una nueva voz se escucho repentinamente.

Los ojos de Isis y de Mahad se abrieron repentinamente por la sorpresa. Una vez que Isis se dio cuenta de su posición, ella dio un grito de asombro y lo empujó lejos. Ella caminó al revés hasta quedar hasta la otra pared. Ella podía mirarlo fijamente con incredulidad.

-¿Qué… qué acaba de suceder? - Ella pidió suavemente.

-Yo… no se.- Él admitió suavemente.-"Isis… yo… lo siento…

Sin embargo, antes de que él podría acabar esa declaración, la persona que lo buscaba llegó. Karim caminó para arriba para saludarlos, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando él notó sus caras.

-¿Algo esa mal? ¿Qué sucedió?- Él pregunto.

-Nada.- Isis susurró alejando su mirada hacia lo lejos. Karin notó la mirada de tristesa en los ojos de Mahad, pero desapareció tan rápidamente como vino.

-¿Qué necesitas Karim?- Mahad pidió embotado y sin vida.

Karim miró s su amigo tristemente, mientras que Mahad se movió lejos de la pared, y de Isis que se encontraba en silencio.

-El Faraón Aknankanon me envia, para buscarle. Su alteza desea hablar con usted sobre los sucesos de ayer por la noche." Karim explicó.

Mahad solo pudo cabecear afirmativamente, después el empezó a aminar hacia el salón del trono por el vestíbulo. Su mente destellaba de nuevo cuando él estaba en la habitación de Isis, con ella atendiendo a sus heridas, pero desapareció y lo trasporto al verla a ella asustada. Él suspiró frustrado y continuo su marcha. Karim miró como Isis se iba por el vestíbulo solo que en dirección contraria en la que se dirigía Mahad. Aunque ella ya se encontraba a una distancia considerada de él, él podía ver todavía los hombros agitarse por el llanto. Él quiso preguntarle qué sentía sobre Mahad, pero decidió ir con su amigo alcanzándolo en la esquina. Estaban a pocos pasos de llegar al salón cuando Mahad reacciono.

-¡Maldito él todo!- Él gritó mientras que él hizo pivotar su parte posterior del brazo. La parte posterior de su mano pegó a un poste. El mago gimió en voz alta y resbaló abajo sobre la pared. Enterrando su cara en sus manos, el hombre que se sentaba en la tierra comenzó a sollozar por la frustración.

Karim, que lo miró y se arrodilló al lado de su amigo y puso una mano confortante en su hombro.

-Lo arruine realmente Karim.- Mahad murmuró a través de sus manos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Karim pidió, mirando cuidadosamente a su amigo.

Mahad bajó sus manos y miro a su amigo en señal de socorro.

-Intenté besarla.

Karim estaba silencioso al principio. Cuando él finalmente habló, sus palabras eran lentas y vacilantes como si estuviera pensando en lo que él decía.

-¿Qué sucedió para hacerlo llegar a esa acción?- Él preguntó lentamente.

Mahad miraba el piso y él comenzó a decirle todo lo que había sucedido. De su primera reunión, su caminata en el jardín, el viaje al mercado. Incluso con la lucha y su visita a su habitación anoche. Hasta llegar finalmente al intento de beso

-Y ahora ella me odia."-Él gimió. -No quería que esto nos sucediera… nunca quise asustarla.- Él acabó suavemente.

-Bien no pienso que ella le odia. Ahora es muy probable que ese confundida. Porqué usted no va ver al Faraón y yo tendré una palabra con Isis.- Karim sugirió con una sonrisa.

Mahad sonrió a su amigo.

"Usted es el mejor Karim, gracias. '

Karim sonrió y se levanto. Ofreciendo su mano, él ayudó a su amigo a colocarse en pie.

Mahad cabeceó una vez más y comenzó a caminar abajo del vestíbulo. Cuando él llego extremo, él miro detrás una vez más.

-Gracias otra vez.

-En cualquier momento.

Finalmente, él se encontró delante de un par de grande puertas de roble. Levantando una mano, él golpeo la puerta.

-Entre.- Una voz profunda y tranquila respondió dentro del cuarto.

Mahad abrió y caminó adentro. Limitando su cabeza y sus ojos pegados al piso, él hizo su manera en el cuarto. Una vez que él cerró la puerta, él ofreció al Faraón una reverencia.

-Usted ha pedido verme.- Él pidió suavemente.

-Oh si Mahad, ven por favor acércate aquí. Deseo discutir las acciones que han sucedido anoche." El Faraón dijo mientras agitaba su mano a una silla.

Mahad se acerco y tomo asiento frente al faraón

-Bien su majestad ayer por la noche nos ataco un viejo conocido mío. Él es un mago de clase 8 en ese entonces. No tengo la información sobre el por qué ataco al príncipe- Mahad explicó.

El Faraón escucho atento la explicación hasta que Mahad termino de contarle lo sucedido

-Lo qué hiciste anoche es muy admirable . Estoy alegre de que usted arriesgó tanto para proteger a mi hijo. Él está muy encariñado con usted.

-Yo también le tengo mucho cariño al príncipe.

-Es por eso que le quiero preguntar. Si usted tomaría el papel de ser mi general principal de mi ejército y de proteger las pirámides de mi familia después de que hayamos muerto.

Mahad estaba sin habla. Sus ojos ensanchan levemente y su abierto caída boca como él miró en el Faraón. Su corazón comenzó a batir rápidamente contra su pecho.

-Yo me… yo me sentiría muy honrado, mi Faraón." Él finalmente manejó decirlo. Sería un gran honor.

El Faraón sonrió.

-Bien usted es un hombre muy bueno y apacible. Mi hijo está muy encariñado con usted, y los sacerdotes le respetan. Usted ha ganado esta posición.

Con todo este haber dicho, él cogió una caja de madera que estaba al lado de su silla. Colocándola en su regazo, él lo abrió hasta revelar lo que había adentro a Mahad. Dentro de era un paño. Fue hecha de un paño blanco puro que fue abajo de punto bajo. En el centro superior del casco eran dos flechas de oro y un círculo de oro. Levantándose, el Faraón colocó el casco en la cabeza de Mahad. El paño alcanzó abajo y cubrió todo su pelo marrón de la visión. Él dio vuelta a su cabeza y miró solemnemente en un espejo próximo.

-Usted parece una persona totalmente distinta.- El Faraón observó.

-Me siento como una persona totalmente distinta.- El mago admitió.

-Bien vaya. Prepararé un banquete en su honor.

Mahad se levantaba y arqueó al Faraón otra vez.

-Muchas gracias otra vez por tal honor mi Faraón.

Él dio vuelta y se dirigió a las puertas. Sin embargo, antes de que él abriera la puerta grande del roble él se detuvo brevemente y dio vuelta a una vez última.

-Mi Faraón, me concede unas palabras mas.

-Continúe."-El Faraón permitió con un cabeceo.

-Si usted cuida a una mujer, al punto de la muerte por su felicidad, pero algo sucede que hace un trastorno. Qué debe usted hacer para hacerla feliz otra vez.- Mahad pidió. Principalmente resumiendo todo que había sucedido anteriormente.

El Faraón sonrió suavemente ante tal pregunta.

-Si usted ama de verdad a esta mujer, y ella lo ama igual que usted todos estará bien. Pero debe ir y disculparse con ella sobre lo que la tiene trastornada y pida su perdón. La confusión es my diferente a que este enojada con vos. Y por lo tanto, todo se resolverá."

Mahad sonrió y salió del cuarto. Él comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Isis.

-El Faraón tiene razón, yo necesito disculparme por lo anterior." Él declaró con confianza.


	8. Nuevas sensaciones

Capitulo 8.

Mientras que Mahad se dirigía hacia el cuarto de Isis, él no sabia que ella no se encontraba allí.

Realmente, la mujer estaba en otro lugar para ser precisos la azotea del palacio. Cómo ella llegó exactamente allí, seguía siendo un misterio para ella, pero ella no se preocupo por eso. Su mente estaba en otras cosas mientras que ella gozó de la brisa fresca del aire egipcio. Sopló su pelo suavemente, trayendo con ella el silencio del atardecer. Su mirada estaba al extremo lejano de la ciudad, hacia el río del Nilo que funcionó a lo largo del lado oeste. Un sonido casi silencioso detrás de ella la hizo cerrarse los ojos y sonreír.

-Buenas tardes Karim.- Ella dijo en voz alta, con sus ojos todavía cerrados.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- pregunto Karim desconcertado.

Ella rió nerviosamente y esperó hasta que él se sentara al lado de ella. Una vez que ambos estaba a un costado del otro miraron la ciudad y el río.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- Él pregunto después de un momento de silencio. Ella sonrió .

-¿Quién otro sería?- Ninguno otro sabe de este lugar, y Mahad fue a ver al Faraón.- ¿Porqué está usted aquí?- Ella preguntó observándolo.

-Quería cerciorarme de que usted estaba bien. Cuando dejé a Mahad, él estaba muy deprimido.-

Ella bajo los ojos y se entristeció mientras que ella miraba a lo lejos. Un suspiro suave y triste se escapó de sus labios.

-¿El está muy enojado conmigo, verdad?- Ella pidió suavemente.

-Para nada él está enojado contigo. Él está enojado consigo mismo. Él nunca quiso hacer cualquier cosa que la lastimara.-

-No pienso que él podría hacer cualquier cosa que me lastimara… solo me confundió, eso es todo.- Ella susurró anhelante.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras que ella dio vuelta para ver a Karim al lado de ella. Él hizo muecas detrás, y apareció un destello misterioso en sus ojos.

-Usted es un buen amigo de Mahad.- Isis comentó alegre.

-Alguien tiene que serlo. Él es un buen amigo. Aunque, pienso que él goza el pasar más tiempo con usted que conmigo.-

Ella se ruborizó mientras miraba lejos tímidamente. Karim puso una mano confortante en su hombro.

-¿Por qué no dirigimos adentro? Creo que Mahad quisiera disculparse por sus pequeños errores anteriores.-

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara y ella dio un cabeceo rápido. Los dos bajaron de la azotea. Caminaban a través de los pasillos en la búsqueda de su amigo mágico. En uno de los vestíbulos, notaron otra figura en el otro extremo. Mientras que la figura caminó hacia ellos, Karim e Isis jadearon en sorpresa mientras que veían quién era.

Era Mahad, Mahad con su nueva posición. Él tenía una mueca enorme en su cara cuando él caminó hacia ellos.

-Mahad eres realmente tú- Karim pregunto asombrado.-¿Qué es todo el esto?-

-El faraón me ha designado como alto protector del palacio y de las pirámides cuando llegue el tiempo.- Él explicó orgulloso.

Isis chilló con júbilo mientras que ella saltó adelante para darle un abrazo. Él se ruborizó por esto, pero lo ocultó mirando a lo lejos. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura.

-Bien estoy alegre que ustedes dos se alegrarán rápidamente.- Karim observó con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

Este comentario hizo que los dos se separaran rápidamente, mientras se ruborizaban mientras a Karim se les escapaba una risita.

-Karim- Una voz profunda detrás de ellos los llamó repentinamente.

Los tres voltearon y encontraron al faraón detrás de ellos. Ellos hicieron una reverencia.

-No es necesario, será un anuncio rápido-dijo mientras sonreia

Ellos se levantaron, pero sin levantar la mirada por respeto, con esto hecho el faraón agitó su mano Shimon, que estaba con él. El consejero caminó adelante y despejó su garganta.

-El faraón Aknankanon ha arreglado un banquete en honor a Mahad por haber sido promovido- dijo mientras Mahad se ruborizaba-El banquete comenzará a la puesta del sol esta noche. Ése es todo. Oh! y Karim, venga con nosotros-

Cuando los dos sacerdotes quedaron solos, lo único que hacían era ver hacia diferentes lados. Finalmente, un suspiro escapó los labios del mago y él habló.

-Escucha Isis, yo quiero disculparme por lo anterior…- Él comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por un dedo delicado que tocaba sus labios. Isis le sonrió y quitó su mano antes de hablar.

-Lo que sucedió; Mahad sucedido- Ella explicó suavemente.-No podemos cambiar el pasado-

-Sé pero…-

-No, hace falta una disculpa.- Ella sonrió otra vez. –No estoy enojada contigo.-

Mahad suspiró y sonrió también.

-Me alegro-

Los dos se mantuvieron callados otra vez, inseguros qué decir. Con todo y una calma que no estaba allí antes. Mahad estaba más relajado y feliz que Isis no tuviera ningún resentimiento contra él.

-Bien sigue siendo temprano. Tenemos hasta la puesta del sol para hacer algo y no tengo una lección con el príncipe.-Isis dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Con quién tiene clase el príncipe hoy?- Mahad pregunto, feliz ante el inicio de la conversación.

-Con el alto sacerdote Seto.- Ella contestó con una sonrisa.

-Pobre del príncipe.- Él dijo con un soplido. -Imagínese esa lección. El intentara escaparse de él.-

-Oh para- Ella regañó, aun con una sonrisa en su cara.-Él no es tan malo.-

Mahad se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-A lo mejor es mejor que la lección de historia de Shada.- Él dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella intentó regañarlo, incluso fruncio el ceño, pero ella comenzó a reír. Ella sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió. Sin embargo, algo vino a su mente que borro su sonrisa y la hizo mirar con curiosidad a Mahad. Él la miró de cerca, confundido por su cambio de cara.

-¿Cómo es que tu no le das lecciones al príncipe?" Ella preguntó curiosamente.

Mahad sonrió suavemente ante esto y miro a lo lejos.

-El príncipe es demasiado joven para aprender correctamente el arte de la magia. Le daré algunas lecciones hasta su cumpleaños dieciséis. Éste es el deseo del faraón.-

-Veo que es muy difícil aprender magia?-

-Depende realmente.- Él dijo, yéndose.

-¿De qué depende?- Ella preguntó, siguiéndolo.

-Bien es qué tipo de magia se está utilizando. La magia simple, como el quehacer doméstico. Pero la magia que el príncipe tiene que aprender es mucho más avanzada, y lleva más tiempo de aprender.-

-¿Cuando comenzaste a aprender magia?- Ella volvió a preguntar curiosa

Mahad paró repentinamente su caminar. El mago se dirigió hacia la ventana que estaba allí. Una brisa fresca pasó a través del espacio abierto y sopló su pelo y el casco detrás.

Isis lo siguió y tomó su lugar al lado de él. Ella estaba a punto de preguntar que pasaba cuando él habló. Su voz tenía un tono triste y muerto.

-Tenía nueve años. Mi padre era uno de los amos en la escuela a la que asistí. Cuando fue mi cumpleaños, él me alistó, contra los deseos de mi madre. Era el estudiante más joven allí. Ahí conocí a Akains.-

-Te refieres del hombre de ayer por la noche.-Isis interrumpió con sorpresa.

Mahad cabeceó afirmativamente.

-En la escuela Akains y yo ascendimos rápidamente hasta ser los dos mejores estudiantes. Éramos rivales amargos desde entonces, pero también fuimos amigos y socios.-

Isis recordó algo repentinamente de la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué Akains dijo que tú le temías?"

Ella deseo nunca haber hecho esa pregunta. Al momento Mahad mostro una mirada dura y se alejo sin mirla. Ella lo siguió rápidamente.

-Mahad. ¡Mahad! Para por favor!- Ella abogó mientras que ella asió de la manga de su traje.

Cuando sintió el tirón se detuvo dándole la espalda, él le habló en un tono frío y despiadado.

-Mi pasado es mío. Lo qué sucedió antes hasta que me hice sacerdote permaneceré siempre conmigo.-

Él dio vuelta para mirar su cara. Ella lo mira con algo de miedo por su tono de voz que empleo. Su mirada en su cara hizo que él se calmara.

-No quiero cargar con estas memorias.- Él explicó en un tono más suave.

Isis solto su manga y puso su mano con la de él, con unos ojos llenos de preocupación y de cuidado.

-Solo recuerda-ella susurró a él-que el pasado sea como haya ocurrido es del pasado. No dejes que siempre te atormente-

-Es que a veces es duro olvidar el pasado.- Él contestó suavemente.

-Yo conozco ese sentimiento, sé lo que es tener un pasado horrible.-Ella le recordó con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió, sabiendo exactamente a lo que ella se refería.

-Cuando vine buscándole, no quería que nuestra segunda reunión estuviera tan tensa y triste como la primera.- Él confesó.

Él sonrió una vez última y comenzó a irse. Él oyó los pasos suaves de ella que lo seguían de cerca. Ambos salieron del palacio para dirigirse hacia el mercado.

-Y…- Isis pidió alegre, después de un momento de un silencio largo.- ¿A donde nos dirigimos?-

-No estoy seguro. Mahad admitió. –Solo estoy siguiendo a mis pies.-

- Pues bien, si observas sabras que nos dirigimos de nuevo al mercado- Isis observó mientras que pararon fuera de las puertas.

Mahad abrió su boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por una voz joven detrás de ellos.

-¡Mahad! ¡Isis! Ocúlteme!-La voz dijo en voz alta, haciendo a los dos sacerdotes reír.

-¿Cuál es el problema mi príncipe? No disfrutar de su lección con el alto sacerdote Seto.- Mahad pregunto.

Lo vieron como fruncía el ceño Atem.

-Si usted intenta sentarse en una de sus lecciones. Él habla siempre en una voz monótona, me arrulla.

Mahad sonrió y cabeceó mostrando su acuerdo.

-Tendrá que regresar a sus clases. Seto no va dejar que usted se escape de sus clases.- Él dijo seriamente, mientras Isis se alejaba para ir por Seto no sin antes darle un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Qué!-

-Te lo mereces.- Ella dijo mientras que se alejaba.

-¿Qué hice yo?- Él murmuró, frotando su brazo.

-De la forma en que lo defendió se diría que se trae algo con Seto-dijo Atem.

-¡Qué! ¡Indignante! Ella nunca se fijaría en una persona como Seto. Él es…. Él es….-

-¿Soy qué?- Una voz fría preguntó repentinamente detrás de ellos.

Los dos saltaron por el sonido de una nueva voz y dieron vuelta para encontrarse delante de un Seto que fruncía el ceño.

El aire alrededor de los dos sacerdotes se tensó inmediatamente. Los ojos azules fríos del alto sacerdote miraron fijamente atento en los orbes ardientes del gris de Mahad.

-Usted Seto, puedes ser un dolor verdadero a veces.- Mahad respondió con calma.

En un movimiento rápido, Seto tenía a Mahad sujetado por la bufanda de su traje. Sus pies apenas tocaron la tierra.

-Mida su lengua.- Él djió.

-¿Porqué lo debo hacer?- Mahad preguntó

.

-¡Seto!- El príncipe Atem gritó.-¡Sueltelo inmediatamente!-

Seto miró a Atem mientras dejaba a Mahad.

-Mi príncipe.- Él dijo tranquilamente.-Todavía tenemos una lección que terminar.-

El príncipe suspiró.

-Oh está bien.- Él gimió y siguió lentamente a Seto al palacio. Él se volteo una vez última a Mahad y sonrío extensamente antes de que él se perdiera de vista en las puertas del palacio. Mahad sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

-Lo dejo solo por cinco minutos y usted comienza una lucha con Seto.- Isis comentó mientras que ella caminó hacia a él.

-Entonces no deberías dejarme nunca.- Él sugirió con una mueca.

Ella suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

-Eres es imposible.- Ella contestó con una mueca.

Él sonrió de nuevo y sujeto su mano. Él comenzó a tirar de ella para ir hacia el palacio.

-He perdido mi deseo de visitar el mercado hoy.- Él explicó mientras que él la llevó al jardín.

-Me siento de la misma manera.-Ella convino con su sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron a través del jardín. No se hablaban, pero disfrutaban de la compañía de cada uno. Isis se encontraba pensando en cómo se sentía cada vez que se encontraba con Mahad y llegó a la conclusión que se sentía serena y segura. Estas sensaciones eran pequeñas, casi invisibles, pero con cada día que pasaba, estas sensaciones crecían más.

-¿Isis?- Ella oyó su nombre repentinamente.

-¿Hm?" Ella contestó curiosamente, mientras giraba su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Me preguntaba….- Él comenzó a decir, levemente vacilante. Ella no dijo nada esperando a que continuara.-Quería preguntarte si te sentarias a mi lado en la mesa durante la cena.- Él finalmente pidió, con una ruborización que aparecía lentamente en su cara.

Ella apretó su mano y sonrió. -Amaría hacerlo.- Ella contestó suavemente.

Él sonrió y cabeceo con entusiasmo.

-Genial.-

-Es mejor que nos vayamos.- Isis comentó, mientras sus ojos miraban el cielo y veia como lentamente iba oscureciendo.- Es casi la puesta del sol.-

Él convino ante esto y los dos sacerdotes se dirigieron hacia las paredes del palacio. Antes de que se dividieran hacia sus cuartos, Isis se alzó para darle a Mahad un beso en la mejilla y se retiro antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Mahad toco el sitio donde lo besó Isis, y olvidadizo de sus alrededores se retiro a su cuarto muy emocionado para que la noche llegará pronto.


	9. Conversaciones

Capitulo 9. Conversaciones

Mahad al entrar a su habitación esa noche se sorprendió al encontrar a Atem y vio como se ponía de pie. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro durante un minuto o dos, y ninguno hablaba ni se movían. Por último, Mahad bajó los ojos e hizo una reverencia.

-Mi Príncipe, ¿A qué debo este honor el que se encuentra en mi habitación esta noche?-Pregunto respetuosamente.

-Usted la ama, ¿no?- El Príncipe dijo, casi en una forma acusadora.

-¿Qué?-Mahad dijo con sorpresa.

-Usted ama a Isis, no.-Atem repitió con calma. -Y ella se preocupa por ti.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando mi príncipe- Mahad murmuró, evitando los ojos del Príncipe

-No soy un tonto Mahad, ni un niño. Puedo ver la forma de actuar en torno a los dos. ¿Cómo siempre se encuentran juntos?, como se dan esas sonrisas especiales el uno para el otro, y cómo a hurtadillas se lanzan miradas el uno al otro desde la esquina de los ojos. Siempre te sonrojas cuando ella te ve; se te suaviza la mirada cuando ella te llama. Sé que hay amor en tus ojos, incluso ahora.

-¿Bueno?-El príncipe llamó de nuevo, causando que Mahad mirara hacia a Atem.-Tú la amas, ¿verdad?  
Los dos se miraron por un largo tiempo, sin romper la conexión de sus miradas hasta que Mahad respondió

-Sí, la amo-

El príncipe suspiró y se sentó en la cama de nuevo.

–Ya lo sospechaba desde hace mucho- Él le susurró suavemente.

-Mi príncipe... yo... comenzó a decir nerviosamente.

–Que bien amigo-Atem dijo con una sonrisa.-Como ya te dije ya lo sospechaba-.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Mahad mientras se sentaba a lado de Atem

-Principalmente lo que he dicho antes. Existe una conexión entre ustedes dos que nadie más tiene. Y cuando me di cuenta de cómo se esfuerzan para estar siempre juntos y para estar bien, como la discusión que tuvieron esta mañana, eso comprobó mi punto

-¿Discusión? ¿Qué discusión? Mahad pregunto desconcertado.

–La que tuvieron en el pasillo. Vi llorar a Isis-

Mahad se puso a pensar por un momento para recordar. Hasta que una pequeña risa se escapó de su boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el príncipe estaba hablando.

-¡Oh no estábamos discutiendo!- Explicó

-¿Entonces qué era?- El Príncipe preguntó curiosamente.

-Bueno...- el hombre comenzó a explicar antes de que se detuviera de repente. Él no estaba dispuesto a explicar cómo estuvieron a punto de besarse. Después de todo, el joven todavía tenía sentimientos hacia Isis.

El Príncipe noto esto y alzo la ceja con una pizca de malicia.

–No es nada malo- El hombre explicó apresuradamente. -Es simplemente muy complicado-.

–Ya veo...- El Príncipe respondió lentamente. -¿Y ya le hablaste acerca de tus sentimientos?

-Pues no....

-¿Quieres qué yo se los diga?

-¡NO!- Gritó Mahad, saltando. El Príncipe se rió suavemente por la acción.

-Estaba bromeando mi amigo. Yo nunca haría algo como eso.

-Sí, correcto.- Mahad contestó sarcásticamente. -Creo que estas pasando demasiado con Karim.

-Sólo porque tú e Isis siempre están ocupados- Atem dijo

Mahad se sonrojó y el príncipe se reía.

-Creo que acabamos de escuchar la campana de la cena. Vamos -El Príncipe dijo.

-Por supuesto-. Mahad respondió, cediendo ligeramente. Se dio vuelta para hacer su salida de la sala antes de que Atem hablara de nuevo.

–Tú la cuidaras, verdad- Preguntó serio.

Mahad lo miro y sonrió.

–Moriría por ella. Y usted la cuidaría si yo no estoy

-¿Cómo podemos ser felices si estás muerto?

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor y vieron que ya todos estaban presentes esperándolos pacientemente. Bueno, todos excepto Karim, que dijo entre lloriqueos.

-¿Dónde está él? No podemos comer hasta que él venga y me siento tan hambriento. Estoy tan hambriento, me podría comer esta mesa-.

–Tú siempre tienes hambre.- Mahad comentó mientras se acercaba a él.

–Ah ignóralo-. Shada añadió-Si crees que esto es malo deberías haber visto cuando era más joven.-

La sala estalló en un ataque de risa

-Bien está aquí- Karim dijo -¿Podemos comer ahora? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?

El faraón y la reina solo rieron por esto. El resto de la tabla sólo sacudió la cabeza por sus payasadas.

-Sí Karim- el faraón dijo entre risas. -Podemos comer ahora-.

-¡Sí!- Karim llamó emocionante ya que se dirigía hacia la cocina por la comida

–Sientate- Shada mandó severamente.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Recuerdas la última vez que golpeaste al a los cocineros que traían la comida y termino todo en el suelo.  
Ya cuando todo estuvo puesto sobre la mesa. Karim dijo con un deje de impaciencia

-¿Puedo comer ahora?-

–Sí- Shada empezo a decir pero se detuvo cuando vio que su hermano empezó a agarrar la comida ya estando lleno su plato con diferentes platillos

-¡Vamos a comer!

La sala empezó a tener ruidos de conversaciones mientras comían. Mahad y Isis tenían su propia conversación privada y parecía que se divertían. A veces Mahad se acercaba a ella e Isis susurraba algo en la oreja, que a causaba un ataque de risa, Karim noto y le dio una pequeña patada a Shada, este lo volteo a ver molesto, pero Karim movió su cabeza dirigida hacia Mahad e Isis  
Mahad abrió su boca para decirle otra broma cuando sintió que alguien los observaba. Pero al alzar la vista vio que no solo Karim y Shada los estaban viendo sino toda la mesa

-¿Qué?- Él preguntó curiosamente.  
Nadie dijo nada, pero las sonrisas en sus rostros se ampliaron. Mahad dirigió su atención a Karim

-¿Qué?- Karim preguntó

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto es tú culpa?- Mahad pregunto

-¿Mi culpa?- El Sacerdote pregunto serio, pero una sonrisa cruzó su rostro-¿Cómo es mi culpa? Yo no soy el que está coqueteando abiertamente con Isis.

Mahad se sonrojó. Isis tocó suavemente el brazo antes de que se inclinara hacia adelante para hablar con Karim.  
–Lo que pasa es que esta celosos- Ella respondió con un sonrisa.

-¿Celoso? ¿De qué?- Karim escupió ante sorpresa.

-Estás celoso de que Mahad sea más divertido que usted

-¡Oh como va a ser más divertido que yo!.- Karim respondió, rodando sus ojos.

-¿Sabes que es verdad.

-No que no-. Karim sostuvo.

-Sí es

-¡No!

-Sí lo es

Basto unos pocos minutos para que el resto de la mesa girara la cabeza ir y venir entre los dos.  
-Diez monedas de oro a que gana Isis esta lucha.-Shada le dijo a Seto con calma.

-¡Qué!- Karim gritó con sorpresa. -Usted me está apostando en contra hermano.

-Realmente no tiene sentido-. Seto comento, como si Karim no hubiera dicho nada. Su voz celebró su habitual tono aburrido. -Obviamente Isis ganará

-¿Qué?

-¡Ja!- Gritó triunfalmente Isis.

-¿Podemos, por favor dejar de reírse de mi durante la comida?-Karim se quejó en voz alta.

-Esa sería una comida muy aburrida.- comento Atem

-¡Pues no es justo!-

-Gracias.- Mahad susurró a Isis cuando todos empezaron a comer de nuevo

-Claro.- Isis respondió con una sonrisa. Ella inclino la cabeza para iniciar una conversación con Shimon, que estaba sentado en la mesa de ellos.

-Eres tan coqueta-. Karim susurró en voz alta, de modo que sólo podía oír el mago.

–Y tú eres hombre muerto después de decir eso-. Mahad murmuró. Karim sonrió a la amenaza vacía.

-Una palabra de advertencia de mi amigo. Usted haría mejor en decirle sus sentimientos antes que lo hagan otros y la pierdas.

Mahad permanecido en silencio mientras miraba a Isis riendo por algo que el consejero había dicho y estaba tratando de cubrir con la mano.


	10. Rastros de miedo 1ºparte

Capitulo 10

La cena continuó sin más problemas. Lo único que siguió igual fueron las bromas para Karim. Después Isis y Mahad se retiraron del comedor para poder caminar, parecía que disfrutaban mejor de su tiempo durante sus paseos.

-¡Amor joven!- Karim susurró a su hermano, cuando caminaba por el pasillo.

-Si solo se dijeran lo que sienten-Shada respondió con una sonrisa.

Los dos gemelos continuaron su caminar en dirección opuesta, dejando a la pareja con su intimidad.

-¿Mahad?- Isis susurró suavemente, con una voz que se captura en el viento y sopla lejos.

El mago escuchó su voz y aunque dirigió su mirada a la joven a su lado. Él notó que su mirada no era hacia él, sino al cielo estrellado por encima de ellos.

-¿Quieres sentarte?- Él preguntó educadamente, causando que su mirada cambiara hacia él.

-Sería mejor para que no fuerces tu cuello

Ella sonrió y felizmente estando de acuerdo con el.

La pareja se dirigió a las afueras del palacio y caminó a lo largo de una colina cercana. Caminaron a la cima de la colina y miró a su alrededor. La colina, sorprendentemente, estaba cubierta con una gruesa capa de verde césped. La pareja se sentó en la parte superior de la colina y miraba hacia el cielo estrellado. El paisaje delante de ellos consistió en la del río Nilo y una parte del pueblo y mercado.

Isis se sentó sobre la hierba con las piernas perfectamente escondido a su lado. Sus manos estaban dobladas en su regazo y la cabeza inclinada ligeramente para mirar al cielo. Mahad se sentó junto a ella con sus piernas y los brazos descansando sobre ellas. Y su cabeza mirando el cielo.

-Está tan ... tan ...- Isis empezó a susurrar.

-¿Hermoso?- Mahad dijo curiosamente.

-¡Y grande! Parece que podría seguir para siempre-.

-Nada puede ser para siempre.- Dijo tristemente.

Ella decidió no responder a esta deducción y suspiró. El par disfrutaba en silencio la gran belleza de la vista y la relajante sensación de la compañía mutua. En un momento Isis señaló fuera de la distancia.

-¡Mira! ¡Oh mira, es una estrella fugaz!- Ella gritó con alegría.

Mahad seguido su dedo y visto como un punto de plata brillaba y como pasó volando en el cielo nocturno.

-¡Una estrella fugaz!- Ella continuó-¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Pide un deseo! "

Vio como ella abrochadas sus manos juntas y los ojos cerrados herméticamente. Él sonrio y miro hacia el cielo

Deseo que Isis sea felz para siempre. Pensó en su mente con una sonrisa.

Devolvió su mirada a la mujer a su lado. Tenía una mirada de ensueño en su rostro y sus ojos abiertos.

Ella volteo a verlo y sonrió dulcemente, coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro y los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Mahad ya que su cabeza descansaba en la parte superior de ella y envolvió en un brazo libre alrededor de su cintura.

-Ah, bueno no es una linda escena este momento. Un asesino y un adivinadora enamorados-Una voz fría dijo detrás de ellos

Mahad reconoció la voz de inmediato. Rápidamente, coloco a Isis detrás de él

–Akains, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pidió peligrosamente.

El otro mago mofo colocando sus brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca.

-Yo solo pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió venir a verte pero estoy sorprendido Mahad. ¿Cómo puede alguien con su pasado, encontrar el amor?

Mahad inmediatamente se tenso. Isis puso una mirada de confusión en su cara. Cuando Akains notado esto, se rió.

-Bueno, yo debería haber sabido que usted no iba a decirle a la señorita amigo. Ese pequeño pedazo de información puede poner una mala imagen de usted en su encantadora paloma. Pero si está tan preocupado por decirle, yo lo haré. "

-¡No!- Gritó Mahad urgencia. Isis noto el miedo y la vergüenza que cruzó en su rostro.

-Bueno, quizás debería. Quiero decir, ¿qué edad tenia la niña? Siete u ocho creo.-

–Basta-

-¿Te acuerdas de la mirada en su cara cuando te veía? Llena de miedo. -

-Basta.- Dijo más alto.

-¿Te acuerdas de la quema de la aldea? La gente gritaba y los cadáveres en todas partes. ¿Lo recuerda usted?

-¡Basta!-

-La forma en que rogó por el perdón, con su difunta madre a sus pies. La mujer de edad que trató de proteger a su hijo. ¿Cómo le rogó a usted?-

-Te dije que dejes de hablar- gritó Mahad con su aura púrpura rodeando su cuerpo.

-Tarde o temprano, la joven detrás de usted aprenderá de tu pasado y tendrás que enfrentarte a ella. Espero que usted pueda soportar el dolor.-

Y dando la vuelta, comenzó a alejarse.

-Hasta la próxima- Dijo a cabo una última vez antes de que él desaparecera de repente.

Hubo un silencio inquietantemente entre Isis y Mahad. La joven quería caminar hacia él y abrazarlo para calmar sus temores. Sin embargo, ella sabía que su pasado siempre le acecharía y no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar. Esto realmente le molestaba

Mahad dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia debajo de la colina. Sin cruzar una palabra o incluso su mirada con ella. Isis miraba con tristeza y con una sensación de que esa noche cambiaría para siempre sus vidas.


	11. Rastros de miedo 2ºparte

Hola primero que nada un super disculpa, es que la carrera consume a mayor parte de mi tiempo, en realidad no sé cómo pude actualizar ahorita, pero bueno espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Capitulo 11

Los próximos días en el palacio fueron un infierno para todos los presentes. Desde la conversación con Akains, Mahad ha sacado a todo el mundo fuera de su vida, tanto que se encerró en su habitación. No importa lo que dijeran el mago se negó a abrir la puerta a alguien. Incluso sus amigos más cercanos Karim e Isis no podían conseguir que abriera.

-Por favor, Mahad!- Karim siempre era visto llamando a la puerta.-Abre la puerta.-

-Vete Karim.- La voz inexpresiva de Mahad siempre respondía.

-¡Abre la puerta!

-No ....

-Sí-.

-No.-

-¡SÍ!-

-¡NO!-

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!- dijo finalmente, gritando.

-No.-

En este momento, Karim gritaba con frustración y se alejaba de la puerta. Isis tuvo menos suerte para que saliera. Ella fue a su puerta una vez y, con lágrimas en los ojos, intento que Mahad saliera de la habitación. Sin embargo, Mahad ni siquiera hablaba con la joven, dejándola con más angustia que antes. Después del encuentro, Isis fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta, diciendo a nadie la molestara, hasta que Mahad saliera.

Esto dejó al resto del sacerdotes con mucho trabajo, ya que sin ellos dos tenían que ocuparse de más cosas de lo normal, además de intentarlos convencer para que salieran de sus habitaciones. Hasta que Atem se decidió a ir a hablar con el mago y sacarlo de una vez por todas de su habitación.

Así que una mañana, después del desayuno, el joven príncipe, y dos de sus guardias de mayor confianza se dirigieron a la habitación de Mahad. El Príncipe se detuvo delante de las puertas de roble que llevó al mago y llamó.

-¿Mahad?- El Príncipe gritó en voz alta.

-Vete.- Dijo la voz sin vida de Mahad murmuró a cabo.

-No puedo hacer eso-.

-Vete mi príncipe. No quiero ver a nadie. -

El Príncipe se detuvo un momento antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Mahad yo te mando a abrir esa puerta o si no tendré que usar la fuerza.-

No hubo respuesta del otro lado de la puerta. El Príncipe esperó durante unos minutos antes de suspirar. Con un gesto de su mano, los dos guardias se dirigieron a las puertas. Sin embargo, antes de que tocaran la puerta, se escucho un ruido seco y definitivo. Un pálido Mahad asomó la cabeza y miró a los dos guardias.

-Veo que no estaban bromeando.-Murmuró, mirando profundamente al príncipe.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, abrió más la puerta y permitió que el joven príncipe entrara. Atem entró en la habitación y se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor. Las cortinas estaban cerradas dando toda la habitación una luz oscura. Las bandejas de comida apenas habían sido tocadas y la cama estaba hecha a la perfección. Estaba claro que no estaba durmiendo o comiendo en absoluto. Por lo cual miró al sacerdote peligrosamente delgado y débil.

-Te ves terrible.- El príncipe comenzó con calma.

-Apuesto-. Mahad respondió debidamente dirigiéndose a la cama.

-¿Qué diablos pasó con usted?-El príncipe rompió finalmente el silencio. -Hace una semana se la pasaba todo el día con Isis pero ahora, después del paseo, no has las has visto, ni hablado con ella. ¿Qué pasó? -

-Vimos Akains de nuevo. Por otra parte, me recordó del monstruo que fuk en el pasado-. Mahad explicó en un susurro silencioso.

El Príncipe no respondido a eso. En cambio, volvió la cabeza y miró por la ventana del mago. Tomó una respiración lenta y habló de nuevo.

-Mi padre ya me dijo de su pasado. Pero usted no es más ese hombre, por lo que no entiendo por qué estás dejando vencer.-

Mahad suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-¿Es esto por qué lo que te has encerrado y alejado de los demás, incluso a Isis?-

-No quiero que mi pasado sea una carga para ella.-

-Pero cerrándote tampoco ayuda. Debido a tu encierro ella está en muy mal ahora.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó?-Mahad preguntó en voz baja. Por primera vez desde que había llegado el Príncipe noto una diferencia en la voz del mago. En realidad mostró algo de emoción.

-Ella es un desastre Mahad. Cuando usted se encerró, ella se alejo de todos los demás. Ella no ha salido de su cuarto mientras que usted estaba aquí. No quiere comer nada, y estoy seguro de que su horario de sueño es tan malo como el suyo. Estamos muy preocupados por ella, pero ella no quiere hablar con nadie.-

Mahad se puso de pie. Con un grito de rabia, tiró un puño en una pared cercana. Golpeo la pared un par de veces antes de que él apoyara la cabeza en la pared y suspiró.

-La alejo de mi para mantenerla a salvo, pero consigo todo lo contrario.- Murmuró enojado.

El Príncipe se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Usted me prometió que la mantendría a salvo. Ella te necesita ahora Mahad, por favor ve con ella.-

-Si mi príncipe voy a hacer lo que pueda para ayudarla.

-Te das cuenta que eres el único que puede.

-Sí.-

El mago y el príncipe salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con Karim, que y tenia una cara llena de nerviosismo, cuando vio a Mahad se lanzo a darle un abrazo .

-¡Gracias a los dioses!- Salió-gritó con alegría.

-Karim.- Mahad murmuró en voz baja.- Podrías soltarme por favor-

Karim hizo lo que dijo y dio un paso atrás. Miró al hombre cansado con cuidado.

-Te prometo que te voy explicar todo a usted. Sin embargo, tengo que encontrar a Isis. Tengo que ... -

Sin embargo, antes de Mahad terminara la frase, Karim lo tenía por el brazo y lo arrastraba a través de los muros del palacio. Mahad no podía decir nada ya que estaba demasiado débil. Pronto, la pareja se encontraba en el frente del salón de Isis.

Mahad volteó hacia su amigo y sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias Karimu.-

-No me lo agradezcas todavía viejo amigo. Sólo tienes que ir allí y hacerla feliz.- Karim respondió con una sonrisa.

Con un suspiro suave, Mahad levantó una mano delgada y dio a la puerta un golpe. Hubo un gemido del otro lado como si el ocupante en el interior se despertara.

-Vete.- dijo un aturdido y débil voz desde el interior.

Mahad frunció el ceño y puso su mano en el picaporte. Poco a poco, le dio un giro y se encontró el frío metal bloqueado. Al soltarlo, dio un paso atrás y le dio a la puerta una mirada dura.

-¿Mahad?- Karim preguntó en voz baja, mirando a su amigo con ojos nerviosos.

-Si usted piensa que una simple puerta cerrada va a detenerme estás muy equivocado.-

El mago levantó una mano fina en el aire por encima de su cabeza y empezó a cantar algo. Su mano comenzó a brillar de un color violeta oscuro. Cuando terminó con el hechizo, coloco la mano hacia abajo en diagonal a través de la puerta para escuchar un pequeño ruido indicando que ya se podía entrar en la habitación.

La habitación estaba rodeada de una luz baja, las cortinas de las ventanas estaban cerradas herméticamente. A través de la habitación había una cama grande, donde una figura dormía. Mahad llegó a la cama y miró a la mujer cubierta por una sabana. Cerró los ojos, cogió el borde de la sabana y tiró de ella para revelar a Isis durmiendo. Con un suave suspiro de auto-relajación, abrió los ojos para tener verla mejor.

Lo primero que notó era el mal estado de la mujer su rostro estaba muy pálido, por lo que Mahad podría decir que ella no estaba comiendo. Su ropa mostró que ella no se había cambiado en mucho tiempo. Se pegaron a su cuerpo mostrando sus delgados brazos y la cintura de la joven extremadamente delgada dándole un aspecto de enfermedad. La vista le dio ganas de llorar.

De rodillas al lado de la cama, Mahad tomó la mano y suavemente pasó los dedos en su cara.

-Isis.- Susurró relajante y suavemente, intentando despertarla.

La joven se quejo.

-Es hora de despertar, Isis.- Susurró de nuevo.

-Cinco minutos más-. Murmuro dormida.

Una risa suave salió de sus labios cuando él puso su mano sobre su mejilla.

-Es hora de despertar.- Dijo más fuerte, frotando suavemente en la mejilla.

Ella gimió y poco a poco sus ojos azules se abrieron encontrando los ojos grises de Mahad. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y trató de centrarse en él.

-Aún debo estar soñando.- Susurró.

-¿Por qué crees eso?"-Mahad preguntó con curiosidad.

-Debido a que estás aquí.-

Se echó a reír de nuevo y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

-Eso es porque estoy aquí. Esto no es un sueño.-

Sus ojos se abrieron y llevó una mano fina para tocar su cara. Los pequeños dedos corrían por su mejilla y ella se quedó sin aliento ante tal hecho. Antes de que Mahad pudiera decir algo, Isis coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Usted está aquí!-Ella coloco su cara en su hombro cuando comenzó a llorar.

Mahad estaba tenso en el abrazo al principio, pero después de un momento envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó con fuerza hacia atrás. Se sentó a su lado y tiró de ella en su regazo.

-Sh ....Todo está bien. -Susurró dulcemente, la mano corriendo arriba y abajo del cabello de ella. –Todo está bien ahora.-


	12. Un momento de paz

Capitulo 12.

Ambos se abrazaron por un largo tiempo. Ninguno de ellos hablaba, mientras Isis seguía sollozando en contra de su camisa y Mahad pasaba los dedos por el pelo y la espalda. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la mujer llorando en su regazo con tristeza. Fue su culpa que ella estuviera así y que él sólo se podía matar a sí mismo por causarle tanto dolor. Pronto el llanto disminuyó a medida que Isis comenzó a ganar control sobre sus emociones de nuevo. Mahad bajo la vista para mirar a Isis, pero aun con las ojeras que se le habían formado para él, ella era la persona más bella del mundo.

-Dios, eres hermoso-. Confesó de repente.

Un rubor apareció en el rostro de Isis, provocando que bajara la cara

-¿Estas bromeando? Soy un desastre, me debo de ver horrible-

Mahad puso una mano bajo la barbilla y suavemente la levanto para que lo mirara. Sus ojos mostraban seriedad y sonrió con cariño a ella.

–Tú eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en este mundo. No quiero volverte a oír hablar tan despectivamente de ti otra vez. "

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, el rubor en su rostro se tornó más brillante.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Bueno primero debemos tomar un baño. Sólo Ra sabe cuánto tiempo hemos estado en nuestras habitaciones. Después una buena comida y descanso.-

Ella sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear en voz baja

-¿Qué estás cantando?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Estoy tarareando, no cantando. Hay una gran diferencia. -Ella contestó serio, pero era evidente una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- Exclamó con una sonrisa.-Entonces, ¿qué estás tarareando?-

–Una canción que mi madre me cantaba cuando yo era pequeña. No recuerdo la letra del todo, pero la melodía todavía la recuerdo.-

-Es muy bonita.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-

Mahad se le quedo viendo un rato, pero se le ocurrió algo y levantó una ceja mientras sonreía. La tomo entre sus brazos, y se puso de pie. Isis soltó un pequeño gritó por la acción tan repentina y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Mahad. El se rio suavemente por esto y ella le lanzo una mirada con algo de enojo, sin embargo le gustaba estar en sus brazos la hacía sentir segura.

El joven se dirigió al cuarto de baño en el otro extremo de la habitación. El cuarto de baño estaba de un color melocotón. Mahad bajo a Isis y se dirigió a la bañera para poder colocar el agua a una temperatura agradable. Cuando sintió que a la temperatura era adecuada se puso de pie para salir de la habitación.

-Voy a dejarla con su privacidad.-Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación

Una mano le sujeto del brazo con fuerza. Se volvió con sorpresa para verla y notar que en su cara había preocupación.

-Espera, no me dejes de nuevo.- Susurró con miedo.

-Yo sólo voy a conseguir algo de comida y tomar un baño. Sólo estaré en la habitación de al lado, no te preocupes. -Aseguró con una sonrisa.

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Yo lo prometo-.

Dudó antes de soltar el brazo. Se dio vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras salia de la habitación. Ella lo vio salir y luego se levantó para dejar caer la bata de su cuerpo. Poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, se metió en la bañera caliente y comenzó a bañarse.

Mahad se abrió paso entre la sala de Isis mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, algo llamó su atención. Volteando un poco, abrió los ojos a lo que vio.

Sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, que se celebra en un jarrón de arcilla fue la docena de rosas que le compró hace muchas semanas. ¿Cómo las flores fueron capaces de vivir por tanto tiempo fue más delo que entendía, pero el solo verlas le trajo una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro. Con una sonrisa, abrió la puerta, sólo para revelar que Karim y Atem se encontraban durmiendo aparentemente esperándolo.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó en voz alta lo suficiente para despertar a los dos.

Karim fue el primero en despertar y mirar a su amigo.

-Oh, hola Mahad. ¿Cómo está Isis? –preguntó alegremente.

-Ella está tomando un baño -. Mahad respondió con calma. -Yo estaba buscando algo de comida-

-Hay que ver que come bien.-El Príncipe dijo de repente. -Si ella come mucho y demasiado rápido podría enfermar de nuevo.-

-¿Quién te enseñó eso?- Mahad preguntó con sorpresa.

-Isis.- Él respondió con una sonrisa.

-Je, la única clase en la que el niño presta atención - Karim bromeó causando

-Cállate. El joven príncipe respondió sonrojado

-De todas formas, aún tengo que conseguir la comida-. Mahad

-¡Vamos a conseguirlo!- Karim gritó

-¿Lo hará?- El mago le preguntó con sorpresa.

-Si usted necesita estar con ella y tenerla contenta.- El Príncipe dijo, mientras él y el sacerdote comenzaron a alejarse hacia la cocina

Mahad observaba con una sonrisa como los dos discutían sobre lo que les darían a la joven pareja. Mientras se dirigía a la cama de la habitación de Isis a esperar que ella terminara de bañarse (y aparentemente olvidando el suyo) empezó a pensar. Sus sentimientos por la joven eran profundos y siempre está ahí. Él sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de la misma manera, solo que le faltaba valor para dar un paso más para ser algo más que amigos. Amaba a Isis más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al sentir una mano húmeda en su hombro. Abriendo los ojos se encontró con una imagen que hizo que su corazón latía con fuerza. Isis llevaba una túnica blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo en todos los lugares correctos y con el pelo mojado pegado a su cara dándole imagen de una ninfa de agua.

-¿Disfrutaste el baño?- preguntó cortésmente.

-Oh, sí, fue muy agradable.- Ella contestó con una sonrisa.

Mahad sonrió y tiró de su mano suavemente. Ella se acostó en su regazo, permitiéndole a Mahad poder hundir su cabeza en el cabello de Isis

-Hueles bien. -Murmuro contra su cabeza. -Mucho mejor que antes-

Ella se rió por la pequeña broma y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

–Gracias por el cumplido.- Murmuró suavemente.

-Así que ahora me he convertido en su almohada personal- preguntó divertido.

-Sí, y será mejor que te acostumbres. -Ella contestó con una sonrisa.

-Así que vamos a repetir todo esto- preguntó, mirándola.

Ella levantó la cabeza al oír esto y lo miro de una manera seria.

-Espero que no.-Ella le dijo sinceramente.

Lo miró por un momento y sonrió. Esta sensación de paz en sus brazos la dejó tan relajada. Por supuesto, el momento fue de corta duración cuando se escucho un golpe en la puerta. Mahad suspiró y se levanto junto con Isis.

-Parece que la comida ha llegado.- Explicó a Isis que lo miraba de manera curiosa. Sus ojos se iluminaron al oír esto.

-¿Comida? ¿De verdad? -Ella le pidió emocionante.

Se echó a reír como ella saltó y se fue corriendo a la puerta. Oh, bueno, pensó con otro suspiro, siempre hay un mañana. Él sonrió cuando regresó, con los brazos llenos de alimentos.

-¡Vamos a comer!- Ella dijo con emoción.

–Sí-dijo mientras se dirigía con Isis para poder ayudarla

* * *

Hola por fin vacaciones, ya las necesitaba no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que dormí, en serio yo ya soy asociada del YVEME con todo lo que me dejan hacer en la escuela, pero bueno cambiando de tema muchas gracias por los reviews, me han motivado mucho. Jaja aunque soy muy lenta para actualizar, pero no se angustien que no voy a dejar de escribir este fanfic, aunque me tarde.

Espero escribir para el viernes un capitulo o 2 mas antes de que salga de viaje. Hasta la proxima


	13. Declaraciones

Hola, como están, lamento la super tardanza pero no estaba inspirada y no encontraba un buen final para este capítulo hasta que se prendió el foco. Pero antes muchas gracias por lo reviews a:

*Lucy Lawliet.- muchas gracias por la sugerencia de un AtemxMana, lo hare pero primero debo introducir a Mana de alguna manera jaja, espero que lo pueda colocar para el siguiente capítulo.

*Sayori Sakura

*Amara Aimery

Ahora sí que disfruten este capítulo y crucen los dedos para que no me tarde tanto para el próximo

Capitulo 13. Declaraciones

Karim y Atem les dejaron la comida a la joven pareja rápidamente para dejarlos a solas. Mahad vio cómo la Isis puso un montón de frutas, carnes, algunas rebanadas de pan y una botella de vino en la mesa. Un par de platos y tazas cayeron en la mesa con un fuerte ruido metálico y soltó una risita pequeña.

-Esto se ve muy bien.- Comentó alegremente. Isis comenzó a colocar algunos alimentos cuando fue detenida, por Mahad que agarro su muñeca. Su mirada se volvió hacia él con curiosidad.

-No quiero que te enfermes de nuevo.- Explicó-Así que quiero que comas poco a poco.-

Su mirada curiosa se convirtió en una sonrisa sincera mientras asentía con la cabeza. Cuando vio que Mahad, soltó su muñeca y se sentó frente a ella. Ellos se dieron una sonrisa y empezaron a comer.

-En realidad no esta tan mal la comida-. Mahad dijo para romper el silencio con un comentario gracioso.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una mala comida?-Isis preguntó con una risita.

-Bueno, es Karim y nuestro príncipe recuerdas.-

Isis sonrió al escuchar a Mahad. El mago le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó otro bocado de comida.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer después de esto?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal un paseo?.-La joven le preguntó con timidez.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomar su mano con la suya. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y le sonrió.

-Me gustaría dar un paseo contigo.- Le dijo sinceramente.

Ella sonrió brillantemente a él y la pareja empezó a comer de nuevo. El silencio cayó sobre ellos una vez más, pero solo se sentía comodidad. Cada uno se lanzaba miradas cuando no se veían. Una risita se le escapo a Isis cuando estaba mirando a Mahad. Este levantó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido?- preguntó sonriendo.

-No te has bañado todavía - explicó con una sonrisa. –Bueno después de comer a darse un baño.- Ella dijo de manera seria.

-Sí. ¿Y después de eso vamos a tomar nuestro paseo?-

-Sí, claro cómo olvidarlo.-

-Me gusta ese plan.- Dijo feliz.

Los dos comenzaron a comer de nuevo después de planear su día. Isis vio a su compañero con una mirada feliz. Pasar tiempo con él siempre la hacía sentirse viva, en ese momento se puso de pie justo por detrás de Mahad. El mago estaba tan profundo en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella.

De repente, dos delgados brazos se envolvieron alrededor del pecho de Mahad e Isis puso su barbilla en su hombro. El se puso tenso al principio, sin darse cuenta de que era al principio. Sin embargo, una vez que escuchó su voz suave hablar él se relajó.

-Yo sé que no es el preguntar acerca de lo de la semana pasada.- Empezó suavemente. -Pero estoy tan preocupada por ti. ¿Estás seguro de que está bien?-.

El mago suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.-

-Quiero saber más acerca de ti.- Ella declaró de repente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Mahad sorprendido.-"¿Qué más hay que saber?-

-Tanto, Mahad, tanto. Sabemos tan sólo las pequeñas cosas del uno y del otro, pero hay mucho más que aprender. Quiero saber acerca de tu vida, tu pasado, y a donde quieres llegar en un futuro-.

-Algunas cosas están destinadas a mantenerse en silencio. El pasado ...-

-La única manera de curar el pasado es a través de la ayuda de otros. Déjame ayudarte-.

Mahad permaneció en silencio después de escuchar eso y mantuvo los ojos hacia abajo. Isis temía que iba a apartarse de ella de nuevo como antes.

-Isis ...- Mahad comenzó a decir antes de ser interrumpido.

-No lo hagas! No te encierre de nuevo! -Ella gritó con angustia. Cayendo de rodillas, ella se cubrió el rostro con la espalda de Mahad y empezó a sollozar.- ¡No me alejes! ¡No puedo hacerme a la idea de perderte de nuevo!-

-¿Isis? -Mahad preguntó con sorpresa.

-¡Te necesito más que nada, Mahad! Si no fuera por ti yo estaría perdido y confundido.-

Ella se separo de su espalda y tomando aire ella dijo.

-Te necesito Mahad porque.... ¡Porque Mahad Te amo!-

* * *

Que tal estuvo bien, no se estaba pensando dejar la declaración para más adelante, pero se me ocurrió algo para después que va estar algo dramático que va hacer la historia más interesante jaja. Espero que lo disfruten, y una disculpa de nuevo por la tardanza, pero no vayan a pensar que lo voy a dejar a lo mejor me tardo, pero la termino.


	14. Aprendiz

Capitulo 14.

Hubo un silencio después de que Isis confesó sus sentimientos a Mahad, dejando al hombre en un estado de shock. Isis se dio cuenta de que dijo algo muy importante y que esto causaría un gran cambio en su relación. El miedo corría por su mente ante el silencio de Mahad.

-¿Mahad?- Ella dijo con miedo.

El joven no ha respondido a su llamada de inmediato. En cambio con cuidado, quito las manos de Isis fuera de su pecho. Ella se puso tensa cuando esto ocurrió, no estaba segura de cuáles eran sus intenciones. Vio como el mago poco a poco se puso de pie y se voltio. Isis bajó la cabeza y trató de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse por el rechazo.

-Isis- preguntó en voz baja, mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente su rostro.

Isis levantó la cabeza hacia Mahad que se veía muy nervioso. El tomó las manos de Isis entre las suyas y la atrajo hacia él. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que el joven suspiró suavemente.

-Eres tan hermosa.- Susurró mientras comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella. Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco mientras se acercaba más. Ella lo observó por un momento antes de que sus propios ojos se cerraran también. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron sus narices se tocaron, ya que eran un milímetro de distancia lo que separaban sus labios

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que la pareja se separarse bruscamente.

-¿Hola?- Una voz reconocible gritó desde el otro lado. –Están bien los dos ahí dentro?-

-Voy a matar a Karim-. Mahad murmuró enojado cuando él se apartó de Isis.

La joven se rio de esto y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. La pareja se quedó así durante un minuto, luego suavemente se separaron.

-Es mejor que le contestemos antes de que el nos vuelva a interrumpir.- Le susurró al oído.

-Muy bien, pero promete que no vas a matarlo-

-Oh, yo lo quería matar.- El mago le aseguró con una sonrisa.-Ok, pero lo hare sufrir por habernos interrumpido-.

La mujer sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando Mahad vio esto, sonrió y abrió la puerta para mostrar a Karim. Una vez que el bromista vio que los dos estaban bien, en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Qué bien me estaba empezando a preocuparse por su bienestar!-

-Tú debes preocuparte más por tu bien Karim. Especialmente después de esta interrupción-

-¿Qué hice? ¡Oh! ¿He interrumpido algo ente ustedes no?-

-Es mejor que tengas una buena razón para haber venido aquí y bien..."

-Bueno ... en realidad ... no ... en realidad no.-Karim respondió vacilante.

-Es mejor que empieces a correr Karim por que Mahad está muy molesto-. Isis sugirió desde el interior de la habitación.

-Si, correr-. Karim dijo antes de salir corriendo, pero se detuvo y dio un paso atrás, asomó la cabeza y le sonrió a la joven. -Es bueno ver que estás mejor.- Le dijo sinceramente.

-Si, muchas gracias- contesto con una sonrisa.

Karim asistió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo por el pasillo. Mahad asomó la cabeza fuera de la habitación para ver que su amigo salió corriendo. Isis se acercó por detrás al joven y rodeó con sus brazos su cintura. Ellos se sonrieron y se quedaron así durante un momento antes de que Isis diera un paso atrás.

-Que no le duela mucho por favor.- Ella le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien amor, yo no lo lastimare demasiado.- mientras el corría detrás de Karim

Isis se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Pensó en el nuevo título y sonrió feliz. Con la gran sonrisa, ella comenzó a cantar cuando empezó a recoger la mesa. Su mano se detuvo por un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como una mujer casada. La idea era muy bella, se dijo con una sonrisa. Mirando por la ventana, suspiró.

-Espero que Karim está bien.- Murmuró y sacudió la cabeza. -Él se lo busco sin embargo.-

Karim no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Sabía que Mahad era demasiado orgulloso para que él le siguiera el juego, cuando Mahad encontró con su amigo sólo se dieron la mano y se dirigieron a la plaza del mercado para hablar.

-¿Y qué fue lo que interrumpí?- El hombre de pelo negro preguntó una vez que estaban en el concurrido mercado.

-Yo estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, de besarla cuando se presentó-. Mahad explicó

-¿De veras? Wow-

-Ella me ama.- Declaró con una sonrisa.

-Yo podría haberle dicho eso.-

-Sí, pero ella me lo dijo-.

Karim se detuvo y volvió los ojos muy abiertos a su amigo. El otro hombre tenía una sonrisa grande y su rostro se iluminó de felicidad. Cuando Karim se dio cuenta de eso, se rió y golpeó a su amigo en la espalda.

-¡Muy bien amigo!-, Declaró con una sonrisa.

Mahad sonrió y movió la cabeza y ambos continuaron su paseo. Hablaron de la nada, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía que se había perdido de los últimos días.

-Todavía no puedo creer que te dijo que te amaba. ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Bueno, yo estaba a punto de besarla, hasta que llegaste.- Mahad comenzó en voz alta haciendo que el otro hombre que se sublevan.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Vaya, siempre estoy en el lugar equivocado no?

-Esta es la segunda vez que lo haces-

Karim rió un poco y le dio un apretón en el hombro

-Bueno, no te preocupes mi amigo. Habrá un montón de besos desde ahora-.

Mahad rio por esto y sacudió la cabeza.

-Usted es un tanto raro ...- el mago comenzó antes de que uno grito lo interrumpiera

-¡Eres una perra! ¡Vuelve aquí! -La voz gritó y hubo un gran estruendo seguido de gritos de una mujer.

Los dos sacerdotes se miraron entre sí y siguieron el sonido de la voz. Más adelante, se podía ver una multitud formándose en el centro del mercado.

Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron de lo que vieron. De pie en el centro de la multitud habían dos personas. Uno de ellos era un hombre musculoso con piel bronceada y calvo y en su irada tenía una mirada de odio. A lado estaba una joven la cual era pequeña y delgada. Tenía el pelo castaño y corto y brillantes ojos verdes. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y cubierta de barro. Estaba tirada en el suelo y lloraba pidiendo disculpas al hombre alto.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-Ella gemía a los pies del hombre.

-¡Un lo siento no te ayudara en esta ocasión, pequeña bruja!-Gritó el hombre

-¡Alto ahí!- Mahad gritó desde su lugar en la multitud.

Los sacerdotes se avanzaron hacia el hombre poniéndose en medio para proteger a la joven . Karim miró al hombre y Mahad decidió comprobar a la joven. Además, Mahad era mejor conversador en situaciones como éstas. Arrodillado él puso sus manos sobre los hombros y la espalda y le ayudó a sentarse

-Está usted bien señorita- le preguntó suavemente.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. -Ella gemía como ella lo miró.

-¿Qué significa esto, señor?- Mahad pregunto con calma, pero se podía ver que el estaba enojado por la mirada en sus ojos.

-Nada de su incumbencia.- dijo el hombre sin mirar a la niña.

-Bueno, yo creo que es de mi incumbencia. Esta joven ha pedido perdó Mahad con calma.-¿No la puede dejar en paz?-

-Las disculpas de una bruja no significan nada para mí.- Dijo con odio.

El hombre dio otro paso hacia la joven solo para ser detenido por un sacerdote muy enojado.

-Señor.- Comenzó venenosamente. -Le agradecería que no llamara a esta joven una bruja-.

-¡Bueno, no es humana! ¡Mira lo que le hizo a mi tienda! –Grito el hombre enojado agitando su mano hacia su tienda.

Los dos jóvenes sacerdotes siguieron su mano y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron. Cuando pensaron que debería estar una tienda lo que encontraron fue un edifico en llamas. El humo aún salían de la madera muerta de la tienda.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esta joven hizo todo este daño?- El mago preguntó con recelo.

-Sí, lo vi con mis propios ojos.-Una anciana de la multitud de pronto habló. Ella se acercó a hablar con los hombres. –Ella al principio solo estaba discutiendo con el dueño de la tienda por los precios de sus productos y de pronto empezó a aparecer un aura alrededor de su cuerpo- .

-El aura fue el color rojo. Un rojo sangre que cubría su cuerpo.-Un hombre de edad junto a la mujer agregó. -Y de repente el aura se disparó de su cuerpo hacia la tienda del hombre. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba en llamas-.

-¡Ella lo destruyó!-

-Ella es un monstruo-.

-¡Un demonio!

-Ella debe ser destruido.-

La multitud empezó a cantar estas cosas, mientras comenzaron a avanzar hacia la mujer caída que comenzó a gemir de nuevo.

-Lo siento. Lo siento.-

Mahad volteó su mirada a la joven.

-¿De verdad hiciste todo esto?- preguntó en voz baja.

Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes que se llenaron de lágrimas. Le dio al sacerdote una mirada de disculpas mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Lo siento.-Susurró.

-¡Ella lo admite! - Ella debe ser ejecutado.-El hombre gritó.

Mahad volvió su mirada sobre el hombre

-¡No se le hará daño a esta chica!-

-¡Ella tiene que morir!-

La cara de Mahad se lleno de tanta ira que todos dieron un paso atrás. Abriendo los brazos su aura violeta cubría su cuerpo y alma. Karim, de rodillas cerca, se dio cuenta de que este era el mago conocido al que se le podía temer. El único hombre que podría infundir terror en el corazón de muchas personas. Este hombre podía matar con un solo pensamiento.

-¡Usted no es para decidir quién vivirá y quién morirá!- Mahad su voz resonó en un tono profundo y aterrador. Sus ojos ya no estaban llenos de amor y comprensión que lo habían caracterizado.

-¡Eres igual que ella! Eres un demonio ... ¿quién eres?-El hombre dijo con temor.

-Yo soy el sacerdote Mahad. El protector del alma del gran faraón y su hijo. Si alguien va a decidir el destino de esta mujer, que sea yo.-

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron desmesuradamente y se tiro al suelo para pedir perdón.

-No gaste su aliento, sólo salir de mi cara.- Mahad dijo sombríamente.

El hombre se puso de pie y rápidamente hizo su salida de la zona. El resto de la multitud le siguió pronto, sus ojos evitando los del sacerdote de pie. Pronto todo lo que quedaba era Mahad, Karim, y la muchacha. Una vez que todos se habían ido la cara de Mahad se relajó y tomó la forma normal del Sacerdote y desenfadado que Karim recordaba. Él sonrió suavemente a la joven y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora?-Ella cuestionó

-Bueno mi amiga-. Mahad comenzó con una sonrisa.-He oído que tienen un poder muy interesante-.

-No puedo controlarlo.- Admitió con tristeza.

-Puedo ayudarla controlarlo.-

Ella levantó la cabeza al escuchar esto.

-¿De veras?-

-Si usted lo desea.-

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, gracias! -

El mago sonrió y tiró de la joven para ponerla de pie.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo voy a llamar a mi nuevo aprendiz?-le preguntó alegremente.

-Mana-. La muchacha contestó con una sonrisa real. -Mi nombre es maná-.

Hola a todos espero no me quieran matar por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no podía con la escuela, pero ahorita que ya termine el semestre voy poder actualizar mucho más rápido, espero les guste y espero sus cometarios con muchas ganas. Hasta la próxima


	15. Presentaciones

CAPITULO 15. PRESENTACIONES

Los dos sacerdotes y la joven Mana y se dirigieron hacia el palacio. Mana, miraba a sus alrededores con curiosidad con sus grandes ojos verdes. Esto hizo que Mahad recordara al príncipe, ya que tenia la misma curiosidad.

-De ahora en adelante vivirás en el palacio-dijo Karim mientras le explicaba a Mana.-Hay toneladas de gente trabajando en el plació como podrás ver y lo más importante de todo es que hay muy buena comida-

-¿Viven aquí?¡ Con el príncipe?- Pregunto emocionada.

-Oh sí.-

-¿Cómo es él?-

Los dos sacerdotes compartieron una mirada y sonrieron

-Es cerca de su edad.- Mahad comenzó a explicar. -A él le gusta estar con las personas de su edad y aborrece las lecciones que debe tomar todos los días-

-Excepto la lección de Isis.- añadió Karim con una sonrisa.

-¿Voy a conocerlo pronto?-

-Oh, sí, el príncipe ya va a cumplir los 16 y pronto va a tomar lecciones de magia junto a ti. Vamos a esperar para empezar las clases hasta que él está en esa edad. "

-Está bien-.

-Además, le dará tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse al palacio hasta entonces.- Mahad explicó mientras los tres llegaban a las grandes puertas del palacio

-¡Wow!- Mana exclamó.

Los dos sacerdotes compartieron una sonrisa mientras Mana corría alrededor emocionada

-Ella se está divirtiendo.- Karim dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Mahad le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió su mirada a la muchacha. De alguna manera, su personalidad le recordó el príncipe y su aspecto a Isis.

-¿Mahad?- Una voz gritó. La voz parecía venir de detrás de ellos.

El grupo se volvió y vio que al final del pasillo habían dos personas. Mahad sonrió al ver al Príncipe Atem e Isis.

-Me alegro de verte Mahad, ya con mejor cara-. Dijo Atem con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias mi príncipe-. Mahad respondió con gratitud.

Isis en ese momento se dio cuenta del miembro adicional del grupo y le sonrió amablemente a ella. La muchacha dio un paso hacia Mahad y la miró con timidez y al Príncipe.

-Entonces, ¿quién es su nuevo amigo Mahado?- Isis preguntó con curiosidad.

-Su nombre es Mana-, respondió mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro. -Y ella va a ser mi nuevo aprendiz.-

Atem e Isis abrieron los ojos con gran sorpresa y miraron a Maná con igual asombro. Atem fue el primero en salir de la crisis y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Bueno como el príncipe de este palacio yo personalmente te doy la bienvenida y espero que los dos nos volvamos buenos amigos. Creo que eres la única persona que he conocido cerca de mi edad y además muy bonita.- Le dijo con sinceridad.

Mana se sonrojó ante su comentario y se miró los pies. Cuando ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, sonrió ligeramente y le asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo también.- Ella susurró.

-¡Ya sé! Viendo que eres nueva aquí ¿qué tal si te muestro el palacio? Incluso me voy a darte el recorrido menos aburrido!- Sugirió emocionado.

-Muy bien... -Mana susurró de nuevo.

El príncipe saltó hacia adelante y la agarró de la mano. Con una gran sonrisa empezó a llevársela de allí hacia el pasillo, todo el tiempo hablaba de las cosas que iban a ver y lo que podían hacer juntos. Tres adultos los vieron sonriendo antes de girar el uno al otro.

-Creo que nuestro príncipe se ha encontrado un nuevo amigo.- Isis observó con una sonrisa.

-Creo que él se encontró más que un amigo-. Karim añadió con una sonrisa.

Mahad estaba de acuerdo con esto. Definitivamente había algo entre los dos desde el momento que se conocieron. Con una sonrisa se acercó y tomó la mano de Isis entre la suya. Ella sonrió y le dio un suave apretón. La pareja quedó así durante un momento antes de que Karim habló.

-Mahad, tu decías que no le ibas a enseñar al Príncipe ningún tipo de magia hasta que cumplió dieciséis años. ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?-

-¿Usted cuida al príncipe desde que era pequeño y no sabes cuándo cumple años?- Mahad pregunto contrarrestado.

Karim se encogió de hombros. -La información nunca ha sido algo en lo que yo me encargue.-

Mahad rió con fuerza al escuchar esto.

-Oh usted es patético-.Él dijo entre jadeos.

-Mejor déjalo así.-

-El príncipe cumple dieciséis en siete ciclos del sol-. Isis contesto a la pregunta de Karim también riéndose por la situación

-¿Qué tan pronto?-

-Sí, ¿no te has dado cuenta todo el trabajo extra que se le ha dado para empezar a prepararlo? -El mago preguntó.

-No presto mucha atención a no ser que tenga que ver con la comida.- Karim bromeó con una sonrisa.

-Al menos lo reconoce.- Una voz detrás del grupo habló.

Mahad dio la vuelta y le ofreció una sonrisa a Akunadin y Shada. El mayor de los dos gemelos tenía los brazos llenos de pergaminos, mientras que el hombre mayor tenia pilas de libros en sus brazos.

-¿Para qué son todos esos libros y pergaminos? Él preguntó con curiosidad.

-Oh, simplemente algo de lectura que tenemos que hacer.- Shada respondió con una sonrisa.

-Veo que no somos los únicos que tienen las manos llenas verdad.- Akunadin añadio señalando las manos de la pareja con una inclinación de cabeza.

Isis se sonrojó ante esto, pero ni ella ni Mahad se soltaron. Una sonrisa apareció en cada uno sabiendo lo que significaba.

-Bueno ya es hora. - Una nueva voz se añadió a la conversación.

Todos se volvieron a encontrar al Faraón, Shimón, y a Seto

-Mi Faraón.- El grupo respondió a medida que se arrodillaban. Los dos lectores colocaron sus cosas en el suelo en ese momento también.

-Así que ¿cómo es que hay una se reúnen en el pasillo y yo no estaba al tanto de ello?- El Faraón preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Nunca se necesita una invitación para unirse a nosotros, Mi Faraón.- Karim respondió alegremente. -Pero pensé que le dijo Shimón al respecto. ¿No le dijo? Estaba pensando que se lo dijo.-

-¿Qué?- Shimón pregunto con confusión.

-¿Es eso cierto? - El Faraón preguntó con fingida seriedad cuando se volvió hacia su asesor.

-No tengo idea de lo que habla mi Faraón. ¡Se lo juro!- Shimon dijo frenéticamente.

Karim se empezó a reír de por la cara que había puesto Shimon y fue golpeado en la cabeza por su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Karim espetó mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

–Deja de molestarlo con tus bromas.- Shada respondió con el ceño fruncido.

–Sabes tus golpes si duelen.- Su hermano gemelo espetó con enojo.

Mahad sonrió con esto y volvió la cabeza a la mujer riendo junto a él. Isis le devolvió la sonrisa aun con sus manos entrelazadas y viéndola a sus ojos brillantes.

–Mahad-. La voz del Faraón rompió sus pensamientos.

Mahad desvió su mirada de Isis y se volvió hacia el Faraón. El Faraón tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba a la pareja.

-¿Mi Señor?- Mahad preguntó cortésmente.

-Yo vine aquí para preguntarle si sabía algo de la joven que está con mi hijo en este momento.-

-¿Mana?

El Faraón sonrió al escuchar esto.

-¿Veo que la conoces o me equivoco?

-Sí. Se llama Mana, y ella va a ser mi nueva aprendiz. Me parece que yo debería enseñarle a alguien mi magia que muestre el potencial, para el futuro, además el príncipe tendrá compañía durante la clase-

El Faraón Aknamkanon asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. Con una sonrisa volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, siempre y cuando se mantengan fuera de problemas. Me alegro de que haya alguien de la edad de mi hijo aquí para que pase tiempo con el-

-Así es-. Karim murmuró en voz baja. Los otros sacerdotes y sacerdotisa rieron de esto.

-¿Estás hablando de mí Karim?- Atem preguntó a espaldas del grupo.

-Nada mi príncipe.- Karim respondió con honestidad.

El joven príncipe y Mana estaban de pie en el otro extremo del pasillo y se dirigían hacia ellos. La pareja todavía tenía las manos entrelazadas y Maná al observarlos se le asomo un brillante rubor en su rostro, sus ojos furtivamente miraron al príncipe mientras caminaban.

-¿Disfrutaste del recorrido por el palacio Mana?-Mahad preguntó con amabilidad.

-¡Oh, sí! - Mana respondió con una gran sonrisa. -Hay mucho que hacer y ver en el Palacio, y el Príncipe Atem es un guía estupendo-

-Eso es bueno de escuchar- Mahad respondió, sonriendo ante el rubor que apareció en el rostro del Príncipe al escuchar a Mana–Ahora hay gente que necesito que conozcas Mana-

-¡Está bien!-

-Muy bien, a mi derecha se encuentra Karim a él ya lo conoces-, explicó mientras señalaba con una mano a su amigo.-Y éste es su hermano el sacerdote Shada. El mayor es el sacerdote Akunadin. Él es Sumo Sacerdote Seto. Él es Shimon es el asesor del faraón Este es el mismo Faraón, Aknamkanon Y, por último.- Se volvió hacia la mujer a su lado y sonrió. "–Ella es la sacerdotisa Isis-

-¿Tu esposa?- Mana pregunto inclinando ligeramente la cabeza

-Sí mi mujer ... ¡Espera!- Mahad dijo de forma rápida al escuchar loque le había dicho Mana y peor aun cuando lo afirmo aunque le gusto la idea. -No, no Mana, ella no es mi esposa. -

-¿Oh, es tu amante?-

-¡No!- Mahad e Isis gritaron por la vergüenza. Isis soltó la mano de Mahad para enterrar el rostro entre las manos. Los otros sacerdotes se echaron a reír excepto Seto y Karim sonrió al ver una oportunidad para molestar a Mahad.

-Así que Mahad, ¿hay algo que te gustaría decirnos?- Karim bromeó. Él fue golpeado en la cabeza de nuevo, pero esta vez por el Sacerdote Seto.

-Cállate idiota.- Él dijo con frialdad.

-Eso fue fuera de lugar.- Karim murmuró de nuevo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo creo que eso es suficiente emoción por un día.- Dijo el faraón Aknamkanon con fuerza, poniendo fin a todas las conversaciones -Creo que voy a ir a dar un paseo por el jardín antes de la cena esta noche. Shimón, haga el favor de llamar a mi esposa para ver si desea acompañarme-

-Sí Mi Faraón, de ón le respondió mientas dejaba al grupo.

-Bueno, nosotros nos despedimos también.- Shada, dijo dirigiéndose hacia Akunadin-Tenemos mucha lectura que hacer-

–Sígame mi príncipe-. Seto dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Atem. –Usted tiene su lección conmigo.-

-¡Ah ¡Hombre!-El Príncipe se quejó en voz alta. Esto causó que Seto lo mirara muy fríamente-Me refiero¡Qué bien! -

El sacerdote dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. El príncipe comenzó a seguir antes de que él se detuvo y voltio a ver a Mana. Dando un paso adelante, tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas y sonrió con sinceridad.

-Me gustaría volver a verte pronto.- Él le dijo en voz baja.

"–A mí también me gustaría.- Ella susurró a su vez con un rubor en sus mejillas.

–Bien-. Él respondió mientras le dio un beso en la mano. -Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.-

Dicho esto volvió a seguir a Seto hasta la sala donde iba ir a estudiar

Las personas que permanecieron en el pasillo fueron Isis, Mahad, Karim y Mana. Mahad e Isis estaban rojos de la vergüenza y evitaban verse a los ojos. Karim vio como actuaban con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Maná fue de grandes ojos curiosos y una inclinación aen la cabeza.

-No entiendo, si no son amantes o esposos ¿qué son? Ustedes actúan exactamente igual que mi mamá y mi papá antes de morir.-

Isis sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro.

-Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás.- Ella dijo con una voz suave.

Mana se encogió de hombros al escuchar la respuesta y se fue a explorar el palacio un poco más. Con un gesto a los otros, Karim siguió a la joven para asegurarse de que se mantuviera fuera de problemas. Esto dejó a la joven pareja a solas. Mirándose por un largo rato hasta que Isis rompió el silencio

-Creo que su nuevo aprendiz va a ser un éxito aquí.-

Mahad tomo a la joven en sus brazos y la besó en la frente.

-Yo también amor, yo también. –

**_Hola a todos primero que nada una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, no tenia inspiración y a eso agréguenle toda la tarea que me dejan, pero espero que les guste este capítulo yo en lo personal quede muy satisfecha por el resultado, espero que opinen lo mismo._**

**_Hasta la próxima y por favor déjenme un review para motivarme._**


	16. Un regalo perfecto

Con Mana viviendo en el palacio la vida en él se hizo más interesante para Mahad y sus amigos. Su rostro alegre y su personalidad tan animosa, hacía de ella una de las personas mas favoritas entre los sacerdotes. Incluso el habitualmente frío y sin emociones sacerdote Seto fue capaz de sonreír de vez en cuando con sus travesuras.

Era obvio para todos que el más cercano a Mana era el Se les veia siempre juntos en los pasillos y en la cena. Siempre estaba esperando fuera de las salas para cuando terminara sus lecciones. Atem era normalmente el primero en encontrarla por la mañana y siempre la sacaba de los problemas en los que ella se metía. Mahad se alegró de ver como su aprendiz y el príncipe se llevaban bien, incluso hacían una linda pareja y él sabía que era lo mejor. Él fue, después de todo, el que tomo el primer amor del príncipe lejos.

Mahad iba caminando por los pasillos, los cuales estaban muy concurridos aunque no era de extrañar por la fecha que se estaba acercando. El príncipe Atem iba a celebrar su cumpleaños número 16 y pronto muchos nobles de los alrededores se encontraban en el palacio. Era el cumpleaños más importante del príncipe no solo porque era la edad en la se convertiría en hombre, sino también seria anunciado públicamente como heredero al trono des pues del faraón. -

¿Maestro?- Mahad dio la vuelta y vio a la joven animosa que venía hacia él.

-Mana me sorprende.- Dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Debido a que esta es la primera vez que te he visto sin la presencia del Príncipe.-

Un rubor brillante apareció en su cara y ella apartó la mirada. . Mahad sonrió cuando noto su reacción. Ella murmuró algo en voz baja, pero el mago no le entendió.

-¿Qué dijiste? -Preguntó con amabilidad.

-El príncipe tiene una lección con la sacerdotisa Isis y he venido a pedirle un favor.- Ella repitió más fuerte y más clara.

-Un favor, ¿para qué?-

El rubor en su rostro aumento y empezó a tartamudear.

-Bueno ...es que... yo quería ver si… eh podía darle un regalo a Atem por su cumpleaños y yo esperaba que pudiera ... ayudarme a encontrar un regalo en el mm mercado-.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se puso de pie delante de Mana quein parecía un tomate maduro.

-Claro, voy a ayudarte a encontrar un regalo para el Príncipe, si tu también me ayudas a encontrar un regalo para Isis.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es su cumpleaños también?-

-No-

-Entonces ...-

-Porque quiero-. Él dijo simplemente.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara y ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente con el acuerdo. Agarrando la mano de su maestro comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el mercado.

-¡Genial, vamos!-

Maná comenzó a tirar de su maestro, pronto la pareja se encontraban en el mercado. Los ojos curiosos de Mana comenzaron a ver por los puestos para ver si le daban una idea de lo que iba regalarle al príncipe. El mago miró a su alumna y le sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿qué le vas a dar al príncipe en su cumpleaños?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

Mana se mordió el labio y lo miró. -No sé- .susurró en voz baja-Quiero darle algo especial, pero no estoy segura de que darle.-

-Bueno, yo estoy bastante seguro de que hay algo aquí que le va a gustar.- Mahad dijo con una voz suave y una sonrisa -Sólo tenemos que ir en busca de es "que"-

-Está bien.-

Él y la joven aprendiz y entraron en el concurrido mercado juntos. De inmediato los propietarios de tiendas se dirigieron a ellos y trataron de venderles algo. Mahad cortésmente rechazó la mercancía y siguió avanzando, sin embargo pero Mana se quedó atrás. Mahad miro como la joven tocaba con sus dedos la seda cara y miraba la joyería de fantasía.

–Mana-. Mahad la llamo para que se acercara

La joven volvió la cabeza hacia su maestro. Con una sonrisa confusa se dirigió hacia él, con una cara de gran tristeza. El mago le puso una mano fraternal en el hombro y se la llevó.

-¿Por qué nos estamos alejando de los puestos de los comerciantes Maestro?- Ella pregunto una vez que estaban fuera del alcance del oído.

-Dudo que nuestro gran príncipe quiera seda o joyas de lujo como regalo de cumpleaños, creo que ya tienen suficientes. - Mahad le recordó.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio aparecer el rubor en el rostro de Mana.

-Lo siento, se me olvido.- Murmuró y miró hacia otro lado.

–Esta bien-, respondió el mago con una sonrisa-Ahora vamos a continuar.-

La tomo de la mano continuaron caminando en las concurridas calles, los ojos de Mana iban frenéticamente hacia atrás y adelante mientras buscaba el regalo perfecto para su amigo. Al doblar una esquina, su actitud cambio drásticamente y se coloco detrás de su como si tuviera miedo.

-¿Mana?- El mago pregunto.

Mana no respondió mientras miraba con temor hacia adelante. Mahad siguió la mirada de su aprendiz y vio que era lo que la tenia así.Más adelante estaba una tienda a medio construir. Un par de hombres estaban afuera colocando unas columnas de madera. Cerca de allí estaban los restos de la tienda que se quemó. Un hombre alto y grande estaba cerca observando el proceso de su tienda.

-No tenemos que ir por este camino si no quieres.- Mahad le susurró al oído.

-Pero no podemos llegar al otro lado del mercado si no pasamos por ahí- Ella respondió en voz baja.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Mana comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de personas que estaban junto a la construcción. Mahad observaba en silencio mientras la joven se abrió paso sin temor. El mago pronto la siguió.

Los primeros en percatarse de la presencia de Mana fue uno de los trabajadores. Él dio un codazo a su compañero de trabajo y los dos la miraron. Incluso uno le susurró a su amigo.

-Oye, ¿no es la bruja? ¿La que causó esto? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero no lo digas en voz alta.- Su amigo contestó.

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Ves al hombre detrás de ella? Es Mahad sacerdote y un mago de la corte. He oído que es el protector de ella-

-Ya veo, ¿son amantes o algo así?-

Mahad se detuvo y se regreso hacia los hombres que estaban susurrando. Mana que estaba a unos metros de distancia lo miro con curiosidad.

-Ella es mi aprendiz y nada más.-

El hombre se sonrojó y apartó la mirada del sacerdote. Con un pequeño gesto él y Maná comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. A dos metros de distancia otro hombre los detuvo. Este hombre era mucho más grande y tenía una mirada de enojo en su rostro mientras lo miraba a ellos.

-¿Por qué esta la esa bruja aquí? ¿No has hecho suficiente daño ya?-

Maná dejó de caminar y miró al hombre. Mahad estaban muy cerca, pero no dijo nada. Quería ver lo que haría Maná.

-Buenas tardes, señor.- Ella dijo cortésmente, inclinando la cabeza. -Estamos caminando hacia el otro lado dl mercado.-

-Oh, ¿para arruinar otra tienda con su brujería?-

-¡No, no! No voy a hacerlo de nuevo.-

-Lo dudo-. dijo con desprecio hacia ella. –Solo causas problemas.-

Ella cerró los ojos y miró al suelo. Mahad miró sombríamente al hombre. Pero antes de que pudiera atacar, Mana habló. Su voz era suave y baja que los dos hombres tuvieron que esforzarse para oírla.

-Señor, le pido disculpas por lo sucedido antes. Pero yo soy más fuerte ahora, estoy aprendiendo a controlar mis poderes. - Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. -Yo le ofrezco mi ayuda para su nueva tienda. Desde que accidentalmente destruí la última.-

Mana levantó los ojos con calma hacia el hombre. Mahad se sorprendió al ver cómo había madurado en tan poco tiempo su joven estudiante. Era como si el niño en ella se hubiera ido.

–Niña-. Hombre dijo con severidad- No voy a tenerte cerca de mi tienda. Es demasiado peligroso.-

-¡Pero yo soy mucho más fuerte ahora!- Mana se quejó. -¡Yo control mis poderes mejor!-

-Tal vez sea así, pero eres todavía una niña.- El hombre explicó. Su rostro cambió y su voz se fue de repente suave. -Usted es tan parecida a mi pequeña Anzu.-

-¿Anzu? ¿Quién es ella?- Mana preguntó con curiosidad.

-Mi hija. Murió durante la peste-. El hombre le explicó en voz baja.

-Oh, ya veo.- Mana dijo con tristeza.

Se puso de pie delante del hombre y tomó una de sus mano era grande en comparación a las manos delgadas y pequeñas de Mana. Ella le sonrió al hombre puso la mano sobre su cara. Un nuevo aspecto apareció en el rostro del hombre con ese simple gesto.

Mana se retiró cuando sintió la mano Mahad sobre su hombro para seguir su camino más allá de todos los trabajadores al otro lado del mercado.

La pareja caminó en silencio durante un minuto antes de Mana habló.

-¿Maestro?- preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Sí Mana?-

-¿Hice bien con ese hombre.?

Hizo una pausa y la miró . Los ojos, le recordaba a Isis cuando lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Sí Mana-. Él dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. -Lo hiciste bien-

-Me alegro-. Mana susurró feliz.-Yo sabía que no era del todo malo.-

Mahad sonrió a la joven y le alborotó el cabello.

-¿Vamos a seguir buscando algo por nuestro querido Príncipe de cumpleaños? -Preguntó alegremente.

-¡Oh, sí!- y salió corriendo

Vio como su estudiante corrió a una de las tiendas. Mana miraba las diferentes baratijas con curiosidad mientras buscaba el regalo perfecto para su amigo. Mahad decidió que miraría su alrededor por su regalo para Isis, tomando en cuenta que el ya tenía el regalo del príncipe

El joven caminó pasando por las tiendas. Las tiendas estaban llenas de baratijas diferentes que le resultaba difícil de deicidirse.

-¡Señor mío! -Una voz le gritó de repente.

Mahad voltio la cabeza para ver a una mujer ya grande caminando hacia él. Tenía el pelo blanco y ojos azules.

-Me acuerdo de usted, usted me ayudó a escoger esas rosas hace un tiempo.- El mago dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, señor, mi nombre es Rosetta-. Ella dijo alegremente

-¿Por qué está en el mercado hoy en día? ¿Esta buscando algo para su novia o para su pequeña amiga que lo acompaña?

–¡Alto, alto!- Mahad dijo algo sonrojado-Bueno para contestar si estoy buscando algo para mi novia y bueno la niña que me acompaña es mi estudiante y está buscando un regalo para el príncipe. –

-Ya veo, pero me doy cuenta que tienes dificultades para decidirte por algo o me equivoco

-Pues honestamente si tengo algo de dificultades para escoger un regalo para mi novia, pero podría usted aconsejarme-

-¡Claro!- respondió con una sonrisa. -Incluso tengo el regalo perfecto-

-¿En serio?-

La mujer lo tomó de su mano y lo llevó a su tienda. Deteniéndose frente a la tienda cogió un collar y se mostró a él. Mahad estaba muy contento al ver lo que le mostraba la mujer

Era un simple collar de oro y tenia un pequeño dije en forma de corazón que era capaz de abrirse y poner dos nombres. El collar era simple pero significativo.

-Me encanta. Me lo llevo- Mahad dijo mientras pagaba. -Puede poner los nombres de Isis y Mahad-

La mujer fue al interior de la tienda con el collar y regresó unos minutos después.

Un momento después, Maná regresó en sus manos estaban sosteniendo algo apretada contra su pecho.

-¿El regalo?- Mahad preguntó mientras miraba a sus manos.

-Sí, ¿crees que le va a gustar?-Preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

-Cualquier cosa que venga de ti, seguro que le va a encantar. No te preocupes Mana-

Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. –Bien-.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a regresar al palacio. Tengo hambre y si no nos apuramos, Karim se lo comera todo.-

-¡Está bien! Vamos-

Mahad vio como su alumna comenzó a caminar de regreso al palacio. Pronto la siguió unos pasos por detrás y en su mano agarrando el collar que compró para su la mujer de la que se había enamorado

Hola muchas gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, les dejo este capitulo que espero que disfruten y no crean que voy a dejar de escribir este fanfic, pero soy muy lenta jiji y luego súmenle el novio, no ayuda mucho jiji.


	17. Una cena diferente

Capítulo 17. Una cena diferente

Poco después de la experiencia en el mercado Mahad entro en el palacio y vio a todos los sirvientes haciendo un alboroto mientras se preparaban para el cumpleaños del príncipe. A todos se les podía ver corriendo de arriba para abajo por los pasillos con sillas, sábanas, ollas, etc. Debido a la emoción reciente Mahad no fue capaz de darle a Isis su regalo. En realidad, no la había visto en absoluto.

Pero esta noche por fin se celebraría el cumpleaños del príncipe por lo cual el ambiente se calmo. Mahad se dirigía por el pasillo hacia el comedor.

-¿Mahad?- Una voz femenina llamó a sus espaldas.

.El mago se detuvo y se volteo con una sonrisa al reconocer la voz de la mujer que lo llamaba.

–Isis-. Susurró una vez que estaba a su lado.

Con una sonrisa envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Los brazos de él se envolvieron alrededor de la espalda de ella mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre la de ella. Se quedaron así durante un momento antes de que Isis hablara.

-Te he echado de menos terriblemente- Ella murmuró.

-Yo también, es bueno tener finalmente un momento a solas contigo.- Le susurró en el pelo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que Karim está probablemente buscándonos? -Preguntó con una pequeña risa.

-Probablemente. ¿Crees que podríamos saltarnos la cena y salir a dar un paseo?- Mahad preguntó.

Al voltear a mirarlo Isis y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de la esperanza que tenía.

-No creo que al príncipe le agrade que faltemos a la cena para celebrar su cumpleaños.- Ella respondió en voz baja. -No importa lo tentador que la idea es-.

Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. -Muy bien amor. Vamos a esta cena. Pero después, vamos a pasar tiempo juntos

-Si, por supuesto que lo haremos.- Ella dijo dando un paso atrás. . Sonriendo tomo la mano de Mahad y caminaron por el pasillo.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Mahad preguntó tras un momento de silencio.

-Ocupada, con todos los preparativos. Y muy sola."

-¿Sola?-

-Sí, todo el mundo está tan ocupado que no he podido pasar tiempo con nadie-

-Yo sé lo que quieres he visto a nadie por un tiempo -

Ella le apretó la mano y sonrió. -Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos otra vez tiempo libre podremos pasar tiempo también con los demás, y contigo pienso pasar aun más tiempo juntos, tanto que hasta te vas a cansar de mi.-

-Dudo mucho que tu presencia llegue a molestarme, ya que podrían pasar varias vidas y en ninguna de ellas me cansaría de estar a tu lado.-

Isis sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. –Es por eso que te quiero tanto-

Sonriendo se inclinó y puso un beso en su mejilla. Así que continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del comedor. Mirando a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que la mayor parte de los invitados se encontraban en sus asientos o de pie hablando con los demás. Los únicos que faltan eran los miembros de la Familia Real.

-¿Cómo es posible que la familia real no haya llegado aún? Pudimos haber pasado por lo menos un rato mas juntos-Mahad se quejó en voz alta.

-Oh, respondió a través de risas y tiró de la mano. -Venga, vayamos a encontrar asientos.-

Los dos se abrieron paso hacia la larga mesa. Al primero que vieron fue a Karim que estaba hablando con su hermano sobre lo apetitosa que estaría la comida.

-¡Mahad, Isis!- Él gritó con alegría cuando los vio.

-¡Karim!- Isis lcontesto alegremente. -¿Cómo estás?-

-Pues mucho mejor ahora que están aquí.- Él respondió con una carcajada. –Porque esto ya se está poniendo aburrido.-

-é lo que quieres decir.- Mahad dijo con un suspiro. -Sería bueno sentarse y disfrutar de una comida agradable y relajante, por una vez en esta semana

Sin embargo cuando Karim diviso a alguien entre la multitud su mirada perdió su brillo y se volvió severa algo que era muy raro en él. El cambio sorprendido a Isis y Mahad viendo como su mirada se dirigía detrás de ellos

-¿Karim?-

El mago voltio cabeza y siguió la mirada de su amigo. Y aterrizó en dos personas. Uno de ellos fue Akunadin y el otro era alguien que Mahad nunca había visto antes, pero sabía quién era. Era un señor del norte de visita para las fiestas de cumpleaños del príncipe. La pareja estaba de pie en una esquina hablando en susurros.

-Hay algo acerca de ese hombre que me inquieta.- Karim explicó en voz baja.-Parece que está tramando algo y no me gusta.-

-Tal vez estas exagerando.- Isis intento poner un poco de calma, aunque ella también sintiera cierta inquietud. –Después de todo esta semana ha estado muy agitada-

-No- agregó Mahad en voz baja.-Yo también lo siento.-

-Yo no confío en él. Y tampoco Shada.-

-Yo tampoco- Respondió Mahad, apretando la mano de Isis.

De repente los dos hombres dejaron de hablar y dirigieron su mirada donde se encontraban los tres, pero Isis se dio cuenta de que el Señor la estaba mirando fijamente a ella. La mirada en sus ojos la hizo sentir incómoda.

-¿A quién estará buscando?- Ella susurró nerviosamente.

-Él viene hacia nosotros.- dijo Karim intentando mantener la calma

Y efectivamente, el joven Señor comenzó a dirigirse hacia los tres. Era un hombre alto y musculoso, con pelo negro y ojos verdes. Llevaba una túnica roja de lujo y accesorios de oro. En cierto sentido era un hombre muy guapo, si no fuera por su aura que se sentía tan llena de maldad. Cuando llegó frente a ellos les ofreció un saludo amable y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Buenas noches mis queridos sacerdotes y sacerdotisa-. Dijo

-Buenas noches Señor Ataku-. Isis respondió cortésmente. -Espero que estén disfrutando de su estancia.-

-Sería una estancia mucho mejor si hubiera mujeres más hermosas como tú por aquí.- Él dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Ella sonrió cortésmente e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza dando gracias por el cumplido. Mahad agarro de la mano Isis un poco fuerte que hizo sintiera un pequeño dolor en la mano.

-Si vemos que alguna mujer bonita me asegurare de decirle de inmediato señor- contesto Mahad mirándolo con enojo

-Pero dudo que alguna se acerque a la belleza de vuestra sacerdotisa-. El Señor respondió.

Isis solo lo miro con algo de asombro y bajo la mirada. Ella no movió sus ojos hasta que oyó hablar a Mahad y vio la ira en sus ojos hacia el Señor Ataku.

-Bien-. Comenzó con una voz fría tan ajeno a su habitual tono de voz-Creo que la comida está a punto de servirse. Así que sería bueno que se dirigiera a su asiento

El Señor miró a Mahad por un momento, como evaluándolo para ver si era competencia para él, después de unos momentos sonrió y voltio su mirada hacia Isis.

-Sólo si esta bella dama que me concede el honor con su presencia.-

-Lo siento mi Señor. Ya me he ofrecido sentarme con alguien más.-

Con una reverencia de los tres sacerdotes se dirigieron hacia sus lugares de costumbre y se sentaron. Isis se sentó entre los dos jóvenes y escucho la platica que tenian sobre Ataku

-¡Un poco más hablando con él y no hubiera quedado parte sana en su cuerpo! - Mahad dijó furioso. -Él no tiene derecho de hablar con Isis así-

-Cálmate Mahad. Él sólo estaba siendo amable.- Karim trató tranquilizarlo.

-Él le estaba coqueteando.- Mahad lo corrigió con el ceño fruncido.

Isis sonrió al escucharlo y cuando se disponía e decirle algo entro la familia real. Todos en la sala se inclinaron sobre sus rodillas en señal de respeto cuando el Faraón, la reina Maya y el príncipe Atem entraron en el comedor. La familia Real llevaba ropa fina de seda y vistió con las mejores joyas que les hacia brillar como el sol egipcio. Alzando un poco la cabeza, Mahad se dio cuenta que Atem se veía mayor con ese atuendo.

Una vez dentro el faraón pidió que se levantaran y con una sonrisa dijo- Me siento muy honrado de que todos estén presentes en el cumpleaños de hijo asi que porfavor diriganse a sus asientos para comenzar la celebración-

Mahad le sonrió a Isis mientras le tendía la mano para poder dirigirse hacia sus asientos. Sin que se dieran cuenta alguien tiro suavemente del brazo de Isis, al voltear vieron al Atem con una gran sonrisa y en señal de respeto inclinaron su cabeza.

-Príncipe-. Mahad dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?-

-¿Han visto a Maná?- Preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Un pequeño rubor apareció en su rostro. -No la vi con ustedes y me temo que falte.-

-No te preocupes mi príncipe-. Isis dijo con una sonrisa. -Ella nunca se lo perdería-

Mahad reprimió una sonrisa al ver la mirada en la cara de satisfacción de Atem y señaló hacia la puerta. Allí, de pie en su traje normal había una muy tímida Mana. Ella estaba observando todos los señores con ojos nerviosos ya que se sentía fuera de lugar. Con una sonrisa Atem camino hacia ella. En el momento en que ella lo vio de su rostro desapareció el nerviosismo y sonrió ampliamente.

-Mi Príncipe-. Saludó con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué estas tan sola Mana?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Bueno, yo no estaba segura de dónde debería sentarme, para no provocar que alguien se molestara.- Ella respondió en voz baja y bajó la cabeza tristemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabías dónde sentarte? -Preguntó con sorpresa.–Tu te sientas donde siempre.- Le tomó la mano entre las suyas y sonrió. -Siempre junto a mí.-

Con la cara toda colorada Mana se dejo guiar por Atem hacia la mes. Muchos de los nobles y los sacerdotes se voltearon y vieron como el príncipe la llevó a la mesa. . Cuando llegaron Mana se dio cuenta de que había dos asientos vacíos a la izquierda del faraón. Cuando este los vio de pie les ofreció una sonrisa.

-Hola Mana- Dijo con voz alegre. -Espero que tengas hambre. La comida esta deliciosa.-

Ella se inclinó cortésmente y sonrió ampliamente.-La verdad es que si mi faraón tengo mucha hambre.-

-Pues toma asiento y únete a nosotros.-

Mana sonrió y estaba a punto de sentarse cuando Ataku se dirigió a ellos.

-¿De verdad va a dejar que esta chica se siente a lado de su hijo majestad?- dijo mientras miraba con disgusto a Mana.

-¿Y por qué no señor Ataku?- El Faraón preguntó con calma. -Ella siempre está a su lado y esta vez no es diferente."

-Pero ella es una sirvienta. No debería ni estar en esta habitación con nosotros-

-¡Cómo te atreves!- El príncipe gritó con enojo. -Mana no es una criada-

Todos en la sala vieron como el príncipe Atem se puso en pie y sus ojos se mostraban fríos mientras miraba a Ataku.

-Mana no es una sirvienta. No permitiré que la ofendas de esa manera-

Maná que estaba a lado de Atem le sujetaba la mano para evitar que hiciera alguna locura.

-Príncipe Atem...- Ella susurró en voz baja mientras se le tiraba de la mano. -Por favor, siéntese a comer

Atem rompió la mirada con Ataku que estaba delante de él y se voltio hacia Mana. Ella le sonrió, pero se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa tenía algo de tristeza y eso le molestaba. Ella no tenía por qué sentirse menos. Él apretó suavemente su mano y le sonrió y con su mano libre le rozó con los dedos su rostro. Ella se sonrojó ante esa caricia.

-Vamos a sentarnos y comer.- Le susurró a ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Vamos!-

Con un rubor rosa claro se sentó a lado de su padre una vez que ayudo a Mana a sentarse en su respectivo asiento.

-Lo siento por el retraso padre.- Se disculpó. –Si lo deseas podemos empezar la fiesta ahora.-

-¡Muy bien, hijo mío! - El Faraón respondió alegremente. -Ya todo arreglado empecemos con el banquete.-

Las puertas del otro extremo se abrieron al escuchar la orden del faraón y muchos sirvientes salieron con diferentes platos de comida. Mahad y Shada tuvieron que sostener a Karim para que no se abalanzara sobre la comida. Isis solo reía al ver las payasadas que hacia su amigo. Una vez que todos los platos fueron servidos y todos los vasos estaban llenos de vino, el faraón se levantó y alzó su copa.

-Agradezco a todos ustedes por venir al cumpleaños de mi hijo y para la coronación de él como nuestro futuro faraón. Doy gracias a los dioses por la comida y cada uno de nuestros momentos felices. La fiesta en el pueblo será mañana la cual estará muy movida así que le pido que después de la cena descansen. Y para no prolongarme más les deseo que tengan un buen provecho.-

-¡Sí por fin a comer!- Mientras decía esto Karim estiro su brazo para poder tomar algo de un plato, pero una mano le dio un golpe para que se

-¡Hey! ¿Qué fue eso?- Él se quejó.

-Un regla mu básica hermanito- Shada respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un plato. -Yo siempre me sirvo antes por ser el mayor-

-Eso no es justo.- Karim respondió mientras tomaba algo de cada plato para después dejar que Isis tomara algo de alimento.

-Pobre bebé-. Shada respondió.

Isis solo se rió al escucharlos y empezó a comer su propia comida. Unos minutos después, su mano libre fue tomada por Mahad y la apretó ligeramente. Al voltear a verlo se dio cuenta de que él no la miraba. Siguiendo su mirada, sonrió al ver lo que veía. En el extremo de la mesa estaba sentado el príncipe y la Mana de comiendo, pero sostenía la mano de Mana suavemente. Era un toque cariñoso, que tenía a la muchacha ruborizada. Sonriendo Isis volvió la mirada hacia Mahad.

-Parece que nuestro joven príncipe ha encontrado a alguien muy especial.- Ella le susurró.

-Parece que sí, él la quiere mucho.- Mahad respondió.

-Me alegro de que sean felices.-

-¿Tu eres feliz- Mahad preguntó en voz baja.

-Cuando estoy contigo siempre estoy feliz.-

-Yo me siento de la misma manera- Mahad dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegro de poder hacerte feliz.-

-Yo también.-


End file.
